Jealousy Strikes
by natbenson
Summary: Teddy hates how Rayna has always preferred to be with Deacon over him and thinks it's time she learnt her lesson. Will Deacon be there to save her? Deacon and Rayna are together in this story, so many cute moments - story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy hates how Rayna has always preferred to be with Deacon over him and thinks it's time she learnt her lesson. Will Deacon be there to save her?**  
**Based on episodes after the kiss in the elevator. Teddy and Rayna are divorced.**

******DEACON AND MADDIE ALREADY KNOW SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER! can't be dealing with that paternity drama. **

**Chapter 1**

Rayna is in her kitchen with one hand holding her cell up to her ear and the other hand stirring soup that was simmering on the stove, Rayna was speaking to Deacon on the phone, well more like laughing at his disgust of how Juliette had been ignoring him. Balancing the phone in the crook of her neck she listens to Deacon ramble on.

'It was unbelievable, she didn't say a single word to either of us the whole flight.' He exclaims.

Rayna tips her head back a little and lets out a throaty laugh as she turns the stove off 'Oh please, you're just not used to it, she treats everyone else like that regularly.' She snickers.

'Well she must like me more than you' he smirked, teasing her.

'Oh no really' she sarcastically replies.

'She's a lot like you were sometimes' he mocks and smiles to himself knowing what her reply is going to be.

Rayna drops the towel she was holding onto the counter top 'I think that's maybe the worst thing you have ever said to me' she replies feigning hurt.

Deacon sits back in his chair and heartedly laughs down the phone, Rayna smiles, she loves his laugh, she loves that they have overcome everything and are now in a happy relationship, she couldn't imagine life without Deacon, and when she did it made her feel sick to her stomach

Rayna pours the soup in to a bowl. Maddie and Daphne should be home with Teddy any minute. Tandy had called just before Deacon and informed her she is parked outside waiting for the girls to get home and changed as they are spending the weekend with her.

'Anyway you coming to the bluebird with me tonight? Scarlett and Gunnar are playing and you know she loves you, it'd mean a lot to her if you were there' he replies.

'hm is that a date?' she says teasingly ' but no Deac, I'm not sure I'm exhausted' she whines.

'pretty please?' he smiles.

She walks across the kitchen to get a spoon, she does love spending time with him, they had spent a lot of time together this past week and she wasn't gonna miss out on spending more time with him.

'please Ray, I'll buy you peanuts' he bribes.

Rayna smiles, he knows she can't refuse to peanuts.

'Okay' she beams.

'promise?' he replies in a sing song voice.

'MOM WERE HOME' the girls shout from the front door, they head upstairs to get out of their uniform before they go to Aunt Tandy's. Teddy walks into the kitchen and notices Rayna on the phone, he leans against the door, he knows she's talking to _him_.

She laughs and rolls her eyes 'yes I promise'.

'Okay, erm how 'bout you drive here in about 15-20 minutes then we'll stroll over there' he replies.

'Did you just say stroll?' she laughs.

'Yes, what's wrong with that?' he chortles.

She laughs 'Nothing, I'll see you in a bit, bye' she hangs up then spins round and spots Teddy at the door.

She puts her hand over her heart 'Jees Teddy you scared the life outta me'.

'where are you going' he replies flatly.

'oh I promised Deacon I would go to the bluebird with him tonight, Scarlett's playing' she beams.

Teddy sarcastically laughs 'It's always Deacon isn't it?! yanno its enough that he's Maddie's father but everything is always about him' he shouts.

Rayna winces 'what is wrong with you, i thought we had got passed this, we were getting a long after the divorce and now you go and do this again!' she growls through her teeth.

'BYE MOMMY' Daphne shouts. The front doors slams shut.

Rayna goes to walk past teddy, he grabs her arm forcefully.

'NO you're not going anywhere' he shouts.

Rayna lets out a small whimper 'LET GO OF ME' she screams.

**We know Daphne has left but what about Maddie, has she gone or is she still upstairs about to hear or witness something?**

**I've never written Fanfiction before, should I continue :-)?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews. Okay this chapter could have gone many different ways, I wasn't sure. If y'all don't like it I will tweak around with it.**

_Previously –_

_'BYE MOMMY' Daphne shouts. The front doors slams shut._

_Rayna goes to walk past teddy, he grabs her arm forcefully._

_'NO you're not going anywhere' he shouts._

_Rayna lets out a small whimper 'LET GO OF ME' she screams._

**Chapter 2**

Maddie is sat on her bed in her room, she told her Aunt Tandy that she had homework to do which wouldn't take long, so they agreed that Tandy and Daphne would go back to her house, drop Daphne's overnight bag off, grab a quick bite then come back for her.

Maddie is finishing her last sentence of biology homework, she throws the pencil on her bed 'ah done' she happily sighs. She tosses some clothes, her hairbrush and toothbrush into her bag, whilst she is zipping it up she swears she hears someone scream, thinking it must be the TV she ignores it, until she recognises the voice 'momma?' she whispers. Maddie runs down stairs, she hides behind the door, she cannot believe what she is seeing.

'Teddy let me go right now' she speaks through gritted teeth, his nails are digging into her arm.

Teddy lets go of her arm, Rayna protectively holds her arm to her chest and takes a few steps back.

'No you know what Rayna I am sick and tired of this' he shouts

'WHAT! We are divorced, Deacon and I are in a relationship and yes he's her father, we've worked through this, they are happy what is your problem and you're one to talk YOU WHERE HAVING AN AFFAIR!' she shrieks

'just admit in Rayna, you have always loved Deacon' he snarls, walking closer to Rayna.

'fine you know what, yes I have always loved Deacon, you know why teddy? Because he is nothing like you' she shouts

Teddy roughly grabs a hold of Rayna by the arms and jerks her forward, shocked Maddie runs into the kitchen and yells for the man she called dad for 13 years to stop it. Teddy is now screaming at Rayna and slightly jerking her, he doesn't notice Maddie.

Rayna lets out a small whimper.

Meanwhile Deacon is sitting on his porch keeping look out for Rayna, she should have been here 10 minutes ago, he decides to ring her but it goes straight to voicemail '_hello you've reached Rayna, I can't get to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I will get back to y'all' _he hangs up and tries again, voicemail, 4 tries later he's starting to get worried, he hops in his truck and heads towards Belle Meade.

'STOP IT, LET HER GO YOU'RE HURTING HER!' Maddie screams, she has never seen this side Teddy before and she is getting increasingly scared for her mother by the second.

Rayna can feel the tears brimming her eyes, he squeezes her arm tightly and she lets out a surprised yelp. Her head is swimming she can't make out what he is saying, all she grasped was _'Deacon, tours, never home, Peggy, Lamar, music, Deacon'_.  
Maddie sees the tears leave her mother's eyes and stream down her cheeks, seeing her mother cry a few tears leave Maddie's eyes.

Teddy pushes Rayna out of his grasp but doesn't realise how hard he has pushed her. Rayna goes flying back. Maddie notices the glass coffee table.

'NO, MOMMA!' she screeches

Rayna lands and goes straight through the glass table.

Deacon pulls up outside and runs to the door, he knocks twice 'Ray? Ray you there?' he looks round and see's Teddy's car, he stands there confused until he hears someone who sounds a lot like Maddie scream '_NO MOMMA!'_ Panic washes over his features, he barges through the door and heads through the house he sees Maddie punching someone, wait is that Teddy?

'GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ARE YOU CRAZY?! GET OUT!' Maddie screams at the top of her voice.

Deacon rushes over and notices Rayna lying on the floor, glass all around her, she's just lying there 'RAYNA' he screams

Rayna lets out a loud sob 'D..d..deacon?'

He drops down to the floor and wipes the tears from her cheek, he notices Teddy stood there and Maddie who is still beating the crap out of him. He runs over to Teddy and grabs him by his collar 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? MADDIE.. MADDIE CALL 911'

'I I I'm sorry' Teddy stutters. Deacon roughly let's go of him, Teddy rushes out the door.

Tandy and Daphne hop out the car 'Look theirs Uncle Deacons car' she exclaims excitedly, she skips towards the front door, Aunt Tandy right behind her. Teddy storms out the house and barges straight past the two, Tandy notices how roughed up he looks and suddenly feels sick to her stomach. Daphne turns to Tandy confusion written all over her face, as Tandy opens her mouth to speak a large wail mixed with a sob comes from inside the house.

Daphne see's the panic on Aunt Tandy's face, Daphne turns and runs through the door 'Mommy?'

**This story will get lovey dovey/happy family soon, obviously with Rayna and Deacon. Like I said I'm not sure about this chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter, the next one will be longer. I had really bad writers block with this chapter.**

_Previously-_

_Deacon rushes over and notices Rayna lying on the floor, glass all around her, she's just lying there 'RAYNA' he screams… _

'_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? MADDIE.. MADDIE CALL 911'…_

_Tandy opens her mouth to speak a large wail mixed with a sob comes from inside the house. Daphne see's the panic on Aunt Tandy's face, Daphne turns and runs through the door 'Mommy?'_

**Chapter 3**

Maddie drops down to the floor next to a hysteric Rayna and clutches her hand she looks over at Deacon.

'Is she going to be okay? She doesn't, she doesn't look okay' she sobs

As Deacon goes to answer little Daphne bursts into the room, she freezes as she sees her mom on the floor with a crying Maddie and Deacon on either side of her.

'Mommy?' Daphne questions.

Tandy runs in just after Daphne, she stands shocked 'What the hell happened' she cries, at that moment the paramedics rush in, one rushes over to Rayna who is still sobbing in pain on the floor and one goes over to Maddie 'What happened?' he almost shouts

'This is my fault, I, I I heard her scream and saw _him_ yelling at her and then, and then he grabbed hold of her and she started crying and he was really hurting her and he he wouldn't stop yelling and shaking her and then he pushed her' Maddie sobs, 'I should of came in sooner, I should have pushed him off her, I saw the table, maybe I could have stopped her falling' she cries

'Maddie this is not your fault' soothes a panicked Deacon, he looks down at Rayna who is looking very pale, 'Ray?' he whispers. She tightens her grip on his hand, the paramedic feels around her side and she lets out a strangled wail, suddenly her breathing becomes erratic.

'What's going on what's happening?' shouts Deacon

'She's going into shock, Rayna? Rayna can you hear me' asks the paramedic 'She's lost consciousness' he shouts to the other paramedic

The other paramedic brings a stretcher over. 'Her pulse is weakening we need to get to the hospital right now'

Deacon is now holding a hysteric Daphne in his arms, tears streaming down both their faces  
poor Daphne is so confused she doesn't know how this has happened 'mommy? MOMMY' she shouts.

As the paramedics are rushing round Rayna hooking her up to oxygen and an IV, Maddie is still on the floor refusing to let go of Rayna's hand. Tandy wipes away some of her tears and walks over to Maddie 'Maddie sweetie come on'

Maddie shakes her head and stays holding her mother's hand in a vice like grip.

'It's okay she can ride with us but we've gotta go now!' the paramedic shouts. As they go out a few neighbours have gathered around Rayna's front gate, some shocked and concerned others just being plain nosy.

'WAIT' Deacon rushes over 'I wanna come too' he breathes

As the older paramedic loads Rayna into the back of the ambulance followed by Maddie who Is still attached to her mother, the other paramedic looks around at the panicked faces staring back at him.

'Okay we can only take one more' he says

Deacon turns around sending a pleading look to Tandy.

'You go we'll follow you' she says

'Thank you' he breathes and hops into the van as Tandy picks up a crying Daphne and carries her to the car.

The ambulance doors slam shut and it takes off sirens blaring as it speeds through Nashville.

**Whats going to happen to Rayna?  
There will be Deacon/Rayna moments in the next chapter. Will they reveal their feelings?**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay i know i said this chapter would be longer but i have like cut it in half and made it so its two chapters, the next one will be up soon.**

_Previously-  
_

_'What's going on what's happening?' shouts Deacon_

_'She's going into shock, Rayna? Rayna can you hear me' asks the paramedic_

_She loses consciousness_

_The other paramedic brings a stretcher over. 'Her pulse is weakening we need to get to the hospital right now'_

**Chapter 4**

Deacon, Maddie, Daphne and Tandy are all sat silently in the waiting room, unsurprisingly a video of Rayna being carried out of her home on a stretcher has made it to the news '_we received this video only a couple of minutes ago, nobody is quite sure what has happened but queen of country Rayna Jaymes is being carried out of her home in Belle Meade on a stretcher, her family all behind her looking distraught, were hopefully trying to find out anything on Miss Jaymes condition, we are all very concerned and hope she is okay'_

20 minutes later a Doctor walks through a set of double doors 'Family of Rayna Jaymes?' they all stand up 'That's us' Tandy says

'Okay, now we found a piece of glass stuck in Rayna's shoulder, removing that caused her to lose a lot of blood but we have given her a blood transfusion' he looks around at the panicked faces then carries on 'Rayna has 3 broken ribs on her right ribcage, she was having trouble breathing so we have inserted a chest tube as she isn't quite able to breathe on her own, as soon as we see improvement we will take her off the ventilator'

'Oh my god' Maddie cries

'Can we go see her' little Daphne asks

'Sure, she isn't awake yet and we're not quite sure as to when she will wake up but you are welcome to sit with her'

'What do you mean you don't know when she will wake up' Deacon shakily asks

The doctor looks around at the worried family, not wanting to say too much in front of the children he just states 'Rayna took a turn for the worst during surgery'

Deacon and Tandy nod at the doctor 'speak to her' he says 'she will be able to hear you' he adds

They walk in to her room and are shocked at how pale she seems against the white hospital gown and sheets, Deacon takes a seat in the chair next to the bed, Daphne and Tandy sit on the couch in the corner and Maddie wanting to be close to her mom, walks over to the bed, being careful of the wires, climbs onto to the bed and lays down at her left side, she scoots closer to Rayna and takes her hand in hers.

20 minutes later, 'Hey kids, how about we go get some food ey?' Tandy asks

'Can we come straight back' Daphne asks with hesitation, not wanting to leave her mother in case something happens whilst they're gone  
'of course sweetie' she looks over at Maddie who is still attached to her mother 'Maddie?' she asks

'I'm not hungry' she whispers

'Okay sweetie, Deacon would you like anything?' she asks

'No thank you Tandy' he says

With one last look towards her mother Daphne follows her Aunt Tandy down to the cafeteria.

After they have eaten, Daphne notices a gift shop 'can I go get mommy a balloon and teddy'? She asks

'Sure honey, here you go' she gives Daphne $20 'you go see what you think your mommy might like I'm just going to make a quick phone call'

'Okay aunt Tandy' Daphne smiles for the first time in over an hour.

Tandy dials the familiar number and holds the phone up to her ear, the other person picks up after 3 rings.

'Daddy, you need to come down to the hospital... It's Rayna'

Meanwhile back in Rayna's room.

Maddie has cried herself to sleep and Deacon has moved the chair right up to the side of the bed, he strokes Rayna's hair then takes her small hand back in his.

'Don't you dare leave me, don't you dare' squeezes her hand, a tear rolls down his cheek 'I love you' deacon whispers 'I love you please don't leave me now not after all we've overcome'

**next chapter will be up very soon. please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I along with many others i cried at the finale of Nashville!  
What a cliff hanger! Speaking of cliff hangers, fans of law & order SVU, what an end of a season, I have no idea what is gonna happen! But I was in Acting today at school and our teacher gave us scenes we had to act out based on a look alike and I got given Olivia Benson at the end of the finale, my 2 friends got Nashville, interpreting the conversation between Rayna and Deacon whilst in the car! It was so good! Anyways, hope you like this chapter **

_Previously-_

'_Rayna has 3 broken ribs on her right ribcage, she was having trouble breathing so we have inserted a chest tube as she isn't quite able to breathe on her own, as soon as we see improvement we will take her off the ventilator…_

… '_She isn't awake yet and we're not quite sure as to when she will wake up'_

'_Don't you dare leave me, don't you dare' squeezes her hand, a tear rolls down his cheek 'I love you' deacon whispers 'I love you please don't leave me now' _

**Chapter 5**

Lamar walks through the hospital and spots Daphne and Tandy walking out of the gift shop with a huge pink teddy bear wearing a cowboy hat and boots and a big balloon saying _'GET WELL SOON'_

'Tandy!' Lamar shouts

Daphne and Tandy turn to see Lamar walking towards them.

'Grandpa!' Daphne shouts and runs over to him and into his arms, Lamar gives his granddaughter a big hug as Tandy walks over.

'Hey Daphne? Think you could go find a vending machine and get something for your sister, she's probably a little hungry' Tandy says sweetly

'Okay' Daphne says and goes off in search of a vending machine

Lamar looks intently at Tandy 'What happened?' he asks his oldest daughter

Tandy looks up into her father's eyes, anger flashing in hers 'Teddy!' she replies

Meanwhile upstairs Rayna slowly opens her eyes then quickly shuts them, straight away she feels the throbbing in her head, then again a gash that required 12 stitches will do that to you, she slowly blinks, her eyes adjusting to the lights. She feels pressure on her left side, she looks down and see's that Maddie is curled right up against her holding her hand in a vice grip, she looks over at the clock on the wall, 11.15 pm, what time did she get here she wonders. She notices deacon asleep in the chair, his arms and head resting on the bed still holding tightly onto her other hand, she squeezes his hand, although it was weak Deacon stirred, he groggily sat up and saw Rayna looking right back at him.

'Oh thank god' he breathes

Rayna tries to speak but can't because of the tube down her throat supplying oxygen so she can breathe.

Deacon notices her distress and presses the call button, a couple of seconds later a nurse comes running in.

'Oh Miss Jaymes its lovely to see you awake, I'll go page your doctor and we'll see about removing that breathing tube'

The nurse leaves the room; deacon leans over Rayna and kisses her forehead, she stares up into his eyes, the lovely blue eyes that usually look back at him with happiness stare back at him holding pain and worry, the love is still there, as it has been for over 20 years

Back downstairs now in the cafe Tandy is just finishing telling an impatient Lamar what has happened.

'Maddie saw the whole thing, she was distraught, she told the paramedic that Teddy had pushed, more like flung her backwards and she has gone straight through the glass coffee table' Tandy wipes a couple of tears that have made their way down her cheeks 'I'm so glad Deacon got there, who knows what would have happened' she lets out a shaky breath

'Where is he now?' Lamar says through gritted teeth

'Teddy? I don't know, he stormed out of there and right past us, then we heard, we heard Rayna scream, it sounded like she was in so much pain' Tandy started crying 'It was awful daddy, she was just lying there and she was so pale then she couldn't breathe, they have her on a ventilator daddy' Tandy cries

Surprisingly Lamar's expression has gone from pure anger towards Teddy to love, emotion and affection towards his youngest daughter.

'Come on' Lamar soothes 'I want to go see my daughter' Lamar hands Tandy a napkin and helps her out of the seat; they head towards the vending machine to find Daphne and head upstairs.

The doctor has given the okay for Rayna to be taken off the ventilator 'Now Rayna I have reluctantly agreed to take you off the ventilator, I need you to rest up for me, don't try to use your voice as it might be sore from the tube, I'm going to go set you up for a CT scan, I will be back in a short while Miss Jaymes'

Maddie has woken up and is now sitting with Deacon, she has been apologizing for 2 minutes now and the tears have just started 'Momma I am so sorry' she cries 'I saw you and I didn't help you' she says, her voice wavering 'i dont want anything to do with him anymore mom, he's not my dad so you can't make me' she cries.

'i wouldn't make you do anything you dont wanna babe' Rayna soothes

Rayna squeezes her hand letting her know it wasn't her fault. Deacon and Maddie are talking about guitars making Rayna smile, Deacon has been telling Maddie about the temper tantrums Juliette has on the road making Maddie laugh, suddenly out of nowhere Rayna starts coughing hysterically.

'Ray? Ray!' Deacon jumps up out of his chair and rushes over to her

Maddie looks on shocked 'Mom?.. Deacon what's happening she was fine' she cries

She shoots up in bed making her wince but that is quickly replaced by a coughing fit, she reaches for Deacons hand now gasping for air, Deacon sees her lips developing a bluish tint, her monitors start beeping wildly.

Lamar, Tandy and Daphne step off the elevator chatting but soon stop as they see a group of nurses and doctors rushing towards Rayna's room.

'MOMMY' Daphne screeches, she rushes to the door of the room Tandy and Lamar hot on her heels, they stand in shock as nurses are lowering Rayna's bed until its flat, Deacon is holding a sobbing Maddie in his arms.

'I NEED A SHOT OF EPI' a doctor yells to a nurse

Rayna's coughing so much, tears start streaming down her face, Deacon looks on helpless as the love of his life is gasping for air as her coughs become mixed with pained sobs and he can't do anything about it.

**Uh oh, is Rayna going to be okay?**

**The next chapters will reveal what has happened with Teddy and how Lamar will handle the situation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm now off school for a full week so I will be updating more.**

**I wanna thank - ****mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91 – who helped me with a few ideas **

_Previously-_

_Rayna slowly opens her eyes… She notices deacon asleep in the chair, his arms and head resting on the bed still holding tightly onto her other hand, she squeezes his hand, although it was weak Deacon stirred, he groggily sat up and saw Rayna looking right back at him._

'_Oh thank god' he breathes_

_suddenly out of nowhere Rayna starts coughing hysterically… 'Momma?.. Deacon what's happening she was fine'_

'_I NEED A SHOT OF EPI' a doctor yells to a nurse_

**Chapter 6**

Lamar is shouting at Rayna's main doctor who handled her surgery.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? YOU ARE NOT TELLING US ANYTHING, WHAT IS GOING ON'

'I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to step outside' Doctor O'Brian shouts

Lamar looks at him ridiculously as he goes to speak again the doctor interrupts.

'I need you all to move out of the way!' he frantically asks a nurse for medicines, then Rayna's monitors start beeping alarming everyone in the room 'GET HER UP TO CT NOW!'

The nurses are trying to insert the breathing tube but Rayna's coughing is hysterical, not only worrying the family, but also her doctor. They place an oxygen mask over her face in attempts to stable the coughing whilst moving her upstairs.

'no no no no' Maddie cries shaking her head 'I can't leave her'

Maddie watches Rayna with her eyes following as the nurses push her bed out of the room, the doctor halts.

'There is a waiting room upstairs or you are welcome to wait here, hey' Doctor O'Brian puts his hand on Maddie's shoulder 'we will take good care of her okay?'

Maddie looks up with tears in her eyes, a few trickling down her face and it breaks his heart, he turns round to leave and see's Rayna's youngest crying franticly on Lamar's lap, him, Tandy and Deacon are trying their best to calm her, Doctor O'Brian walks over and kneels down so he's the same level as the little girl.

'Daphne' he soothes 'I am going to take good care of your mommy okay? She will be laughing and giving you cuddles in no time' he smiles

Daphne lets a hint of a smile show, as quick as it appeared it's gone in a matter of seconds.

'you promise?' she shakily asks

The doctor looks the little blonde straight in the eyes 'I promise'

He walks out and shuts the door just hoping he can in fact keep his promise.

Back in Rayna's hospital room it is now almost midnight and Lamar gently tries to move a sleeping Daphne who just cried herself to sleep. He tries to get Deacons attention.

'Deacon.. Deacon' he whispers 'DEACON!' he whispers a bit louder, Deacon looks over at Lamar.

'Would you mind' he asks nodding down to Daphne

'No not at all' Deacon stands up out of his chair, after looking over to make sure Maddie is still asleep, who also cried herself to sleep and is now curled up with Tandy, he walks over to Lamar and gently lifts Daphne out of his lap and cradles her in his arms, Lamar stands up so Deacon can take his seat.

'Thanks' Deacon says as he sits down in the uncomfortable hospital chair and shifts Daphne so she's in a more comfortable position, her head is resting on his chest, her hand moves to deacons shirt and she grabs onto a fistful of it, Deacon looks down and see's, even in sleep, pain masked over the sweet little girls face.

Lamar moves over to the door.

'Where are you going' Deacon whispers

'I have a very important call to make about the current Mayor of Nashville' he says through gritted teeth

'I have ordered a restraining order daddy' says Tandy speaking up from the couch in the corner of the room

'I want charges filed Lamar, he cannot get away with this, you wasn't, you wasn't there, she was just lying there Lamar, I could of swore she was dead, Teddy did that to her, he did that and he's gonna find a way to get out of it' Deacon says

'Just like that Cumberland Deal' Tandy looks at Lamar an idea popping into both of their heads

'Don't worry, I will deal with it' Lamar says as he heads out the room.

Lamar heads towards the waiting room pulling out his phone, they are currently still on the topic of Rayna on the news.

'Hello, this is Lamar Wyatt' he says intimidatingly

'Hello Mr Wyatt what can we do for you? We have seen something on the news involving your daughter, we hope everything is alright? Your daughter Tandy has asked for a restraining order against Mayor Conrad on Rayna's behalf' the man on the other line says

'Yes actually Detective that's what I was ringing about' he says

'go ahead Mr Wyatt'

'Teddy Conrad has assaulted my daughter, my granddaughter Maddie saw the whole thing'

'Okay Mr Wyatt can you tell us what happened?'

'According to my granddaughter they were yelling and Teddy has gotten rough and grabbed Rayna before pushing her back sending her through a glass coffee table, Detective my daughter had emergency surgery, was put on a ventilator and now has trouble breathing, the doctors aren't even sure what's going on' he snaps letting out a shaky breath

'Do you know the whereabouts of Mr Conrad?'

'No my daughter said he rushed right past them' he sighs

'We will check his office, his house, put a bolo out and send a search, Mr Wyatt I am so sorry about Rayna' the detective says

'Thank you, also Detective I would advise you to look into the Cumberland Deal' Lamar smirks

'We will get right on it Mr Wyatt' the detective hangs up.

Lamar stands in the waiting room and smiles to himself, Teddy will not get away with this this time. As he heads back towards Rayna's room he sees the doctor enter, he catches up so he can hear what the doctor has to say about his daughter's condition.

Doctor O'Brian looks around the room noticing the 2 girls have fell asleep, Tandy and Deacon looking at him with expectant faces, just as he opens his mouth Lamar walks into the room, he situates himself against the wall and nods at the doctor.

Doctor O'Brian starts 'We have put her back on the ventilator, we did the CT, she has a collapsed lung which explains the sudden coughing and breathlessness, also the 3 broken ribs aren't helping that matter'

'but is she going to be okay?' Lamar asks

'Rayna isn't coping well on the ventilator and how she got in here in the first place was quite traumatic, so we have put her into a chemically induced coma, when she is ready she will come out of it. Like I said before.. talk to her she can hear you, a lot of former patients say it helped them'

Doctor O'Brian leaves the room as Maddie stirs, she wipes the sleep from her eyes and notices her mom isn't back yet, she looks over to Deacon

'Where is she' she asks, eyes travelling the room

'She's still upstairs sweetie' he says

'oh' Maddie says, just then her stomach rumbles

'Come on' Tandy says 'We need to get some food in you'

'but m…'

'your momma will be back in here when we come back upstairs, she will be okay' Deacon adds.

Maddie hesitantly stands up and follows Tandy to the door as Deacon stands up, carrying a sleeping Daphne in his arms.

'I think I'm going to stay here' Lamar says

Deacon looks at Tandy surprised

'Okay daddy, we will be back in a bit, do you want anything? A coffee?'

Lamar waves them off 'nah, I'm fine'

Tandy nods and they head out the room, a couple of minutes later a nurse wheels Rayna back in the room and hooks her back up to the IV and secures the ventilator, she smiles to Lamar and leaves the room.

Lamar moves his chair to the edge of Rayna's bed and takes Rayna's hand in his, her hand is icy to the touch, he wraps her hand in both of his and looks up at her face, taking in the cuts and bruises on her arm that aren't quite covered by the hospital gown to the paleness of her face. The only noise in the room is the slow beeping of the monitor's and the pumping of the ventilator, he sits there for a couple of minutes before he speaks

'Rayna, I don't know if you can hear me.. but I'm sorry, I'm sorry how I've treated you all these years, I love you and I hope you know that, I hope you can forgive me.

**Well look at that good ol' Lamar has a heart.  
I know, this chapter isn't very good, I will include more in the next chapter **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was half asleep writing this so sorry if some words dont make sense.**

**If you would like the chapters to be longer, tell me in a review and I will make the next chapters longer **

_Previously-_

'_Teddy Conrad has assaulted my daughter, my granddaughter Maddie saw the whole thing… also Detective I would advise you to look into the Cumberland Deal' Lamar smirks_

'_We have put her back on the ventilator, we did the CT, and she has a collapsed lung… Rayna isn't coping well on the ventilator and how she got in here in the first place was quite traumatic, so we have put her into a chemically induced coma._

_Lamar moves his chair to the edge of Rayna's bed and takes Rayna's hand in his 'Rayna, I don't know if you can hear me.. but I'm sorry, I'm sorry how I've treated you all these years, I love you and I hope you know that, I hope you can forgive me._

**Chapter 7**

Deacon exits the elevator, he left his wallet on the chair in Rayna's room, as he comes up near the waiting room he sees non other than Teddy walking towards Rayna's room, Deacon heads off in Teddy's direction.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? OVER MY DEAD BODY IF YOU THINK YOU ARE STEPPING FOOT IN THAT ROOM'he booms

'I'm going to see my wife, what stealing my daughter wasn't enough?' Teddy spits

'YOU GOT A LOTTA NERVE, 1) She is my daughter, i didn't steel nothing from you. 2) you're getting divorced and you had an affair, im sorry that Rayna never truly loved you but we are happy and now, now because of you' Deacon trails off his voice getting louder by the second

'Teddy is going to be in a lotta trouble when the police find him so don't you worry, the girls are here' Lamar smiles 'they are very worried about you, so is Deacon, yeah I know I have never liked Deacon' Lamar says knowing what Rayna would say if she was awake 'but I owe a lot to that man, he took care of you when I couldn't' he squeezes her hand, he relaxes back in his chair and shuts his eyes but then hears commotion outside the room, he lets go of Rayna's hands and heads towards the door, he opens it to reveal Teddy and a furious Deacon, a nurse comes over to try and handle the situation.

'GET THIS MAN OUT OF HERE' Lamar booms from the doorway startling Teddy

Teddy looks at Lamar no emotion on his face

'This man' he points at Teddy 'Is the reason my daughter is in here in the first place'

The nurse rushes back to the desk to call security and the police.

'I'm sorry' Teddy says acting apologetic, his eyes hold no emotion for the pain he has caused

'you're sorry? You're sorry! Take a good look in their Teddy go on' Deacon spat pushing teddy towards the door

Teddy stands frozen at Rayna's hospital room door, thinking she'd be awake barely scratched and ready to bite his head off, he was shocked at the severity of things as the woman he once loved lays there still with a ventilator breathing for her looking as pale as the sheets that surround her, he takes a couple steps backwards stunned.

'You're not getting away with this Teddy, you're going away for a long time if I have a say in this.. and Maddie, you did that to your own soon to be ex-wife in front of one of her children' Lamar says choosing his words carefully

The elevators ding, Teddy turns to see two security guards looking very pissed off making their way towards him.

Down in the cafeteria Daphne who is still half asleep is slurping a strawberry milkshake, Maddie sits stirring her straw around her own chocolate milkshake

'I didn't know you liked chocolate milkshake Maddie?' says Tandy

Maddie pulls the straw out then puts it back in stirring it around 'I don't, its momma's favourite' she says sadly

Tandy looks at her niece and wishes she never had to see what she did, but then again what would have happened if she didn't. She looks over to Daphne who is now asleep with half her face in a plate of fries, she chuckles, Maddie wonders what Tandy is laughing at and looks over to her sister, she smiles for the first time in just over 4 hours.

2.15 am Lamar and Deacon are sat back in Rayna's room.

'I'm going to go see if I can find out what's happening with the police and Teddy' Lamar says standing up.

As he goes to walk out the door he bumps into someone 'Hello Juliette, excuse me' he smiles and walks through the door.

Deacon confused, looks up at the sound of Juliette's name

'oh my god' Juliette whispers and puts her hand over her mouth

'Juliette? What are you doing here' Deacon asks

'I saw it on the news, there saying she's in a coma, is that true? How on earth? What happened?' she says tripping over her words

'Yeah well we have Teddy to thank for that' Deacon sighs

'Teddy? He did this to her?' she walks closer to the bed taking in how small and fragile Rayna looks, she sees the breathing tube straight away and cringes

'No offence Juliette but what are you doing here? You're hardly the nicest person to Ray' he says

'hm, I dunno, she's kind of like the sister I never had, not afraid to call me on my crap' she smiles, she moves a stray piece of Rayna's hair away from her eye. 'Do they know when she's gonna wake up?' she asks

'nope' Deacon sighs 'they said she'll come out of it when she's ready'

Juliette looks back at Rayna and squeezes her hand 'well I best be going, Marshall text me whilst I was in the elevator wanting to know how she was, he said he'd come but hospitals freak him out' she chuckles

'Thank you, for coming to see her'

Juliette smiles and walks out the door, just as Juliette shuts the door Deacon see's movement from the corner of his eyes, he turns to see Rayna's head lolling to the side, her eyes struggling to open.

'Ray? Rayna' deacon whispers brushing her hair back from her face 'c'mon open those beautiful eyes for me

Rayna can hear deacon calling to her, _why won't my eyes open_ she thinks to herself, she blinks a few times until her eyes fully open _wow that's bright_

Deacon rushes to open the door 'NURSE, GET THE DOCTOR SHE'S AWAKE' he shouts from the door, Deacon heads back towards Rayna as Doctor O'Brian runs through the door and over to Rayna.

He flashes his light into her eyes 'Rayna can you follow the light with your eyes for me?'

Rayna does as she's told, Doctor O'Brian checks her vitals and sees her breathing has improved tremendously as she is breathing over the ventilator and should be perfectly able to breathe on her own.

'Okay Rayna I know you're feeling discomfort with the ventilator but I feel confident we can remove it, it shows that you are breathing over the ventilator' he smiles

'Are you sure?' Deacon asks, face masked with worry

'Positive' Doctor O'Brian smiles 'Okay Rayna I'm going to need you to do a big cough as I remove the tube, he props the bed up slightly, 'Okay Rayna cough'

Rayna lets out a strangled cough and Doctor O'Brian removes the tube, he then hands her an ice chip.

'Okay Rayna your voice is going to be quite hoarse and may hurt when you talk, just the effects of having the tube down your throat' he smiles 'I will come check on you later Miss Jaymes' he turns and leaves

Deacon sits on the edge of her bed and takes her hand in his, he strokes his hand down her cheek 'Hey' he whispers

'Hey' Rayna whispers smiling

'Your dad is being nice to me' he beams

Rayna lets out a small laugh 'Ow, don't make me laugh it hurts' she says, her voice slightly hoarse

'I heard what you said, you could never lose me' she smiles up at him

'i almost did.. i was scared and the girls they were an, an i just, love you so much...'

'I love you too' she interrupts, she reaches up and lays her hand on his cheek and brushes her thumb over his jawline and the stubble that has formed there

He smiles and leans over and brushes his lips against hers before planting a chaste kiss on her lips, he pulls back to see Rayna's smile mirroring his own. He sits back on the bed and fills Rayna in on her condition and what has happened with Teddy. Rayna smiles at the fact Deacon demanded charges to be filed and was grateful that her dad was handling things.

'Oh gosh, Maddie! She was there!' she gasps

'ssh Ray, relax she's fine, she's with Tandy and Daphne downstairs, she's barely left your side, she was really worried about you.. we all were' he sighs

Rayna squeezes his hand 'My dad was here, He said he's sorry for how he's treated me all these years and hopes I forgive him and that he hopes I know he loves me' she sighs

Just then Lamar, Tandy, Daphne and Maddie all come through the doorway chatting away, they all freeze when they see Rayna awake, no breathing tube and smiling.

'Mommy' Daphne squeals and rushes over to Deacon who pulls her up into his lap, Tandy and Lamar make their way over to the other side of Rayna's bed but Maddie stays near the door.

'Hey baby' Rayna smiles at her youngest

'I'm glad you're okay mommy, look me and Tandy got you some gifts' she points over to the chair

'Ooh I love the bear' Rayna beams smiling at the big fluffy teddy bear wearing a cowboy hat and boots, she spots Maddie near the door, Lamar follows her eyes.

'Tandy how bout we go get Deacon a coffee, he's hardly left this room he smiles, he squeezes Rayna's hand and Tandy walks over and kisses her on the forehead, 'I'm glad you're okay' she whispers. Lamar and Tandy head out through the door to get their coffees

'We'll give you some space, come on Daph, let's go see if we can find some of those ice chips for your momma, and maybe when Tandy's not looking flick them at her' Deacon says, Daphne chuckles

'I heard that' Tandy shouts from just outside the door

Deacon and Daphne walk out the room hand in hand chuckling. Maddie looks to her mother just wanting a big hug, as if reading her mind Rayna pats the bed next to her and Maddie climbs in and snuggles up as close as she can into Rayna's side.

Rayna softly strokes her daughters hair 'I'm so sorry you had to see what you did sweetie' Rayna sighs

'I feel like it's my fault you got hurt I could of grabbed you or pushed you so you didn't go through the table' she sniffles

'what?! No Maddie none of what happened could ever be your fault, it all seems as if it happened very quickly' Rayna soothes

'I was so scared' Maddie says looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over

Rayna looks down at her daughter and wipes the tears off her daughter's cheeks 'I love you more than anything and I'm never gonna leave you' she whispers

**Aw!**

**I want Juliette and Rayna to get along in this story **

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want Juliette and Rayna to form a close relationship in this story **

_Previously-_

'_NURSE, GET THE DOCTOR SHE'S AWAKE'_

'_Okay Rayna I'm going to need you to do a big cough as I remove the_ tube'

'_I heard what you said' she smiles up at Deacon, 'I love you too'_

_Rayna looks down at her daughter and wipes the tears off her cheeks 'I love you more than anything, I'm never gonna leave you' she whispers _

**Chapter 8**

Tandy nips back to Rayna's house to pick up and bring the girls back some fresh clean clothes, they shower and change in the hospital room's bathroom. Rayna convinces the girls, Lamar, Tandy and Deacon to go home and sleep in proper beds, 2 arguments and 4 bribes later the five of them agree to leave but be back in 2 hours, scared in case anything happens, Rayna doesn't argue as she understands where they are coming from.

She doesn't want the girls going to school as they are most likely to get bombarded with questions as what happened is all over the news, papers and magazines so they go back to Tandy's as well as Deacon who said he'd be fine with the couch Tandy offered.

Rayna is flicking through channels, skipping past all the news channels, she doesn't even wanna know what they're saying.

Juliette knocks on the open door 'knock knock' she smiles

Rayna looks over to see Juliette in the doorway 'Hey' she smiles, she shifts in the bed and winces when she feels a sharp pain jolt through her side

'Here' Juliette says, she walks over and moves the pillow behind Rayna to make her more comfortable

'Thanks' Rayna sighs

Juliette pulls the table over Rayna's bed 'Here we go' she pulls out 2 Blueberry muffins and 2 coffee's, she hands a muffin to Rayna and places the coffee's on the table 'hospital food sucks so I thought you could use this' she smiles.

'Thanks' Rayna smiles 'so sister you never had huh?' she smirks

'yeah' Juliette smiles 'I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch to you' she sighs

Rayna smiles up at Juliette 'It's fine, let's just put it past us'

Juliette smiles back in response as she stands there awkwardly with her blueberry muffin, Rayna gestures to the bed 'Sit' she smiles

Juliette sits on the bed and hands a coffee to Rayna, 'so, how are you feeling?'

Rayna takes a sip of her coffee, Juliette places the coffee back on the table for her.

'Like I went through a glass table' she smirks

'That's not funny' Juliette scolds, then laughs 'It's all over the news, and I mean all over, it's on every single news channel'

Juliette turns on a random news channel, _'here we have just received pictures of Juliette Barnes walking into Nashville General Hospital, maybe the two country "rivals" are closer than we thought, we are glad to hear that Rayna is now out of the coma and has been said to be doing considerably well…'_

'See!' Juliette points at the screen causing Rayna to laugh

'Ow' Rayna winces

'3 broken ribs huh? That's gotta hurt' Juliette cringes

'yeah, it's not so bad if I don't laugh, move or breathe' Rayna says making Juliette laugh

Bucky enters Rayna's room and notices the two "rivals" laughing and chatting away.

'Eh Hum' Bucky says making his presence known, they both look over to him, 'Am I in the right room?' he smirks

'ha ha hilarious Buck' Rayna comments

'I'm gonna head to the gift shop and get some Chocolate' Juliette smiles 'White, dark or milk?' Juliette asks

'Get all three' Rayna smiles as her stomach rumbles

Juliette laughs and leaves the room to give Rayna and Bucky time to talk.

'Well, I must say Rayna you look a lot better' Bucky sighs

'Huh? I didn't know you stopped by Buck'

'I didn't stay for long, just wanted to check in, you was still in the coma with Maddie and Deacon asleep beside you and I didn't want to wake them up' he smiles

Rayna smiles up at Bucky, then her face turns serious

'Bucky, just make sure no one I know or don't know for that matter makes their way in here, I probably look awful' she says

'pssh, Rayna you look as beautiful as always, but no seriously you had emergency surgery, been on a ventilator twice, was in a coma, have 3 broken ribs and a collapsed lung, I'm surprised you don't look a lot worse' he says smiling although his voice is laced with concern

'Thanks Bucky'

'You want me to stay?' he asks

'No its okay go, I'm fine' she smiles 'Always am, besides Juliette will be back up In a few minutes'

'It's kind of weird seeing you an her so… friendly' Bucky laughs

'well who said my life was normal' Rayna smirks

'well I best be off, the press are ringing me every 5 minutes!' he sighs dramatically, he gives Rayna's hand a squeeze then leaves.

Back at Tandy's house the girls and Tandy are making a chocolate cake for Rayna.

'Hm, should we write 'GET WELL SOON' in frosting or M&M's or Gummy bears?' Daphne asks

'That's a tough one' Tandy laughs at her youngest niece

'how about, we write 'GET WELL' in frosting and 'SOON' in M&M's or the Gummy bears?' Maddie says

'ooooooooooo good idea' Daphne exclaims with a spoon of frosting in her mouth, 'Aunt Tandy? Where is Uncle Deacon?'

'He's gone with your grandfather somewhere' Tandy smiles not wanting to tell Daphne that they have gone to the police station to talk to Teddy.

Juliette walks into Rayna's hospital room in a daze, eyes red and puffy. She closes the door and leans against it, Rayna turns the TV off and focuses all her attention on Juliette who is now sniffling.

'Juliette?' Rayna asks softly

'I just, I just got a call an uh, my uh, my mom.. my momma died and I, I just…' Juliette says shakily bursting into tears

Rayna is completely shocked as she stares at the younger woman sobbing at the door.

'C'mere' Rayna whispers

Juliette walks over to Rayna's bed, Rayna pulls back the cover and Juliette climbs in, Rayna wraps her arms around Juliette and she does the same before crying into Rayna's shoulder.

Half an hour later Juliette has propped Rayna's bed up into more of a sitting position and they now sit together devouring a big bar of chocolate. Rayna's has been trying to distract Juliette of her mother's passing.

'They want me to go in to uh, to sort out funeral arrangements, I don't think I can, she was my momma… I always knew this day would come, dreading it, wanting it' she cries 'hating myself for wanting it' she sniffles 'I always wanted to be good enough, but It's like I'm just meant to fail'

'That's not true, you're good enough' Rayna smiles

'Anyway' Juliette says wiping her eyes, 'where are the mini Rayna's?' she smiles

'Making me a cake' Rayna beams

Juliette looks at Rayna confusingly as to how on earth she knows that.

Rayna seeing the look of confusion on Juliette's face leads her to explain

'They rang me just before you came back asking if I preferred M&M's or Gummy bears on chocolate cake' she chuckles before gasping then coughing, leaning over a little

Juliette pats/rubs Rayna's back 'you okay?' she asks concerned

'Yeah' she sighs and leans back 'this sucks' she pouts

Juliette just laughs at her 'when do you think they will be back?'

'um, well they told me they would be back in no longer than two hours so…' she looks up to the clock on the wall 'about 20 minutes

'good, I could use some chocolate cake right about now' Juliette says smiling sadly

**This chapter's a bit shorter and not much is happening.**

**The next chapter – The police come to the hospital to speak to Rayna and Maddie, how will they react?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had really bad writers block with this chapter **

_Previously-_

'_Aunt Tandy? Where is Uncle Deacon?'_

'_He's gone with your grandfather somewhere' Tandy smiles not wanting to tell Daphne that they have gone to the police station to talk to Teddy._

'_here we have just received pictures of Juliette Barnes walking into Nashville General Hospital, maybe the two country "rivals" are closer than we thought…'_

'_I just, I just got a call an uh, my uh, my mom.. my momma died and I, I just…' Juliette says shakily bursting into tears_

'_C'mere' Rayna whispers_

**Chapter 9**

Whilst waiting for Maddie and Daphne to bring the cake to the hospital Rayna and Juliette are talking about Maddie.

'So how's Deacon and Maddie doing?' Juliette smiles

'They're good, they spend a lot of time together, mostly with Daphne too so she doesn't feel left out' Rayna smiles

'They are a lot alike' Juliette says

'Yeah, I'm just so glad they both forgave me' Rayna says sadly

'Hey, that's in the past now, what matters now is that y'all are together' Juliette exclaims

Rayna smiles up at Juliette and gives her hand a light squeeze 'Okay so the tour, I was thinki…' Rayna starts but Juliette interrupts

'Oh no no no, you are not going back on the road anytime soon'

'but…'

'no Rayna I'm serious, we'll just postpone it, set it back a few dates' Juliette smiles

'We?' Rayna asks surprised

'Yeah, it's a joint tour, I can't go out there it wouldn't be fair to you or the fans' Juliette says

'Who are you and what have you done with Juliette Barnes' Rayna says shocked

Juliette just smiles and shrugs concerned for Rayna's well-being and knowing she has to sort out arrangements for her mom and doesn't really feel like heading back to the tour.

'She's right' Deacon says smiling lovingly at Rayna, she rolls her eyes but her smile betrays her, he walks through the door followed by Tandy, Daphne and Maddie who all burst through the door and yell 'SURPRISE'

Daphne walks towards the bed 'we made you a cake, ta da!' she beams

'I know, you called me and asked which toppings I liked' Rayna laughs, instantly regretting it

'that didn't mean we was making you a cake' Daphne says

Rayna looks confused 'but… never mind' she says

Juliette laughs at the scene in front of her

'Hey Juliette' Maddie says walking over to the bed where her mom and Juliette are sat

'Hi Juliette' Daphne smiles

'Hey you guys, the cake looks awesome' Juliette exclaims

'would you like a piece?' Daphne beams

'I would love a piece' Juliette smiles

'where's my dad?' Rayna asks Deacon

'Office' Deacon smiles, Rayna moves over a little in the bed making room for him to sit next to her

Tandy, Maddie, Daphne all squeeze onto Rayna's bed where Juliette and Deacon already sit and dig into the homemade chocolate cake, whilst Tandy is telling Daphne how good it is someone walks through the door,

'Detective Saunders, this' he says pointing towards the man next to him 'Is Detective Riley, Miss Jaymes we were wondering if we could have a word with you'

Rayna freezes up, Juliette and Tandy share a look.

'C'mon girls lets go see if Nurse Mindy and Nurse Taylor would like some cake' Juliette says

'Okay' Daphne smiles and hops off the bed, Tandy and Juliette follow her to the door.

'Momma I wanna stay with you' Maddie whispers eyeing the two Detectives Cautiously

'Actually Maddie we was wondering if we could speak to you too, how about we go take a seat outside' Detective Saunders says

Maddie looks to her mother wide eyed.

'It's okay, you tell them what happened an you can come straight back' Rayna soothes

Maddie looks over at the Detectives then back to her mother 'Okay' she whispers, she follows the Detective out the room but hesitates at the door and turns to her mother again then walks out the door.

Detective Riley walks over to Rayna, he goes to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrinks away, he immediately takes his hand back, Deacon seeing the interaction takes hold of Rayna's hand and gives it a light squeeze, she turns to him and he smiles at her comfortingly.

'Are you sure you're ready to do this Miss Jaymes'? the detective asks, pulling out his recorder and pad

'yeah' she breathes

Deacon gives her hand another squeeze and she grips his hand tighter, he looks up into her eyes 'It's okay, I'm right here' he smiles

She turns back to the Detective 'I don't know where to start' she sighs

'Just start from the beginning' Detective Riley smiles

'Okay, um well, I was on the phone to Deacon, my sister Tandy was parked outside waiting for the girls to come home with Teddy, they were supposed to stay the weekend at hers, she would've picked them up but her meeting ran over' she breathes

'It's okay, go on' the detective soothes

Deacon sits at the side of Rayna not letting go of her hand, listening intently.

'I heard the girls come through the door and head upstairs, I finished the call with Deacon and I turned around and he, Teddy, he was stood there in the doorway, he almost gave me a heart attack, he wanted to know who I was on the phone to, so I told him Deacon, then he said 'It's always deacon' and then it's like he just lost it, I heard Daphne leave and I was going to go to the door to see her off and he grabbed my arm and told me I wasn't going anywhere, I told him to let go but he wouldn't at first'

Rayna starts to cry, Deacon rubs his hand up and down her arm letting her know he's there 'then he let me go and just started shouting at me, I tried walking away from him but he. He grabbed a hold of both my arms and he was gripping me really tight' she cries leaving out the part where she told Teddy she has always loved Deacon.

'…then he started jerking me and he was screaming at me about Deacon, the tours, his relationship with Peggy, I heard Maddie come in the room and she was yelling at Teddy to let me go, she was screaming at him and I just froze, next thing I knew Maddie was screaming for me and I felt myself flying backwards, I felt the glass all around me and I, I don't remember anything after that' Rayna's cries have now turned into sobs, she leans into Deacon and cries into his chest.

'Ssh, shh I'm here' Deacon soothes and kisses her on the forehead 'I'm here'

Meanwhile in the waiting room the detective is listening to Maddie tell him what happened.

'Okay so Maddie we know that you were supposed to go to your Aunt Tandy's after school, how come you didn't go with your sister' Detective Saunders soothes

'I had biology homework to do, I told Tandy It wouldn't take long and she said she would take Daphne back to hers to drop her stuff off and get a quick bite to eat then come back for me' she says sadly

'So what happened whilst you was in your room' he smiles

'I had just finished my homework and I went to get my toothbrush and some other things to chuck in my bag, then I heard someone scream, I, I thought it was just the TV at first, but then, I heard it again' Maddie says tears spilling down her cheeks

'Go on' the detective says softly

'It sounded like my momma, the only time I heard her scream is when Daphne glued all her clothes to each other' she softly smiles

'that's funny' the detective laughs

'yeah it was' she smiles then carries on 'I uh, I went downstairs and I saw them in the kitchen, momma was walking backwards and Teddy...'

'Teddy? why dont you call him dad?' he soothes

'Oh he's not my biological dad, Deacon is' Maddie beams, The detective is completely shocked but hears the joy in the teens voice whenever she mentions Deacon

'Carry on' he smiles

'he was walking towards her saying something, I couldn't quite hear them then he grabbed my momma by the arms and started shaking her, it must of hurt her because she started crying so I ran in and yelled at him to stop it, I don't think he noticed me, he was still shouting at her and he must, he must of held her tighter because she screamed and cried harder, he wouldn't stop, I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't' she cries

'he pushed her backwards, I seen the table, I seen it' she says angrily 'I could of grabbed her or pushed her, it was so quick, she went straight through the table' she sobs

'I started shouting at him and told him to get out, and then Uncle Deacon came through the door, he saw momma on the floor, I've never seen Deacon look so scared before, he went to my momma, she wasn't, she wasn't moving, then he yelled at Teddy asking him what he's done, he told me to call 911' she cries, hiccuping 'I want my mom, can I go back now'

'yeah sweetie, you did great okay, come on' the detective replies

As they walk back to Rayna's room they see Detective Riley walk out, Maddie sees her mom crying

'What did you say to her' Maddie growls protectively

She rushes into the room 'Momma?'

Rayna wipes her eyes 'Hey baby'

Maddie climbs into bed with her mother, being careful of all the wires 'I told them everything I can remember'

'That's great sweetie' Rayna says kissing her forehead, Maddie snuggles into Rayna's side as Deacon holds Rayna in his arms, Detective Saunders looks and smiles at the scene in front of him whilst Detective Riley calls their Captain.

'Yeah Capt. We have enough for multiple Charges against Teddy Conrad' Detective Riley spits

'What are you waiting for, get back here' The Captain says 'Mr Mayor here is trying to post bail'.

**Will Teddy make bail? Will he come back to talk to Rayna?  
What has Lamar got up his sleeve?  
PLEASE REVIEW GUYS :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's my birthday this Friday and I'm getting the Friday Night Lights box set, cannot wait!**

_Previously-_

'_Oh no no no, you are not going back on the road anytime soon… Rayna I'm serious, we'll just postpone it, set it back a few dates' Juliette smiles_

'_Who are you and what have you done with Juliette Barnes' Rayna says shocked_

'_Detective Saunders, this' he says pointing towards the man next to him 'Is Detective Riley, Miss Jaymes we were wondering if we could have a word with you'_

'_Yeah Capt. We have enough to Charge Teddy Conrad' Detective Riley spits_

'_What are you waiting for, get back here' __ t__he Captain says 'Mr Mayor here is trying to post bail'._

**Chapter 10**

'So, you were on the board of the music city credit union is that correct?' Detective Saunders asks

'Yes' Teddy answers with hesitation

'well Mr Conrad we have done some digging into the loan you took out for the Cumberland Plaza project'

Teddy feels himself begin to sweat, he wipes his palms on his pants nervously

Detective Riley slams his hands down on the table

'You're in a lot of trouble Mr Mayor, and this added on with the second degree assault charges' the detective snarls 'I'd suggest you start talking'

'Uncle Deacon can we get ice cream?' Daphne asks holding Deacons hand skipping down the corridor

'ooo with chocolate sauce' Maddie exclaims walking beside Daphne

'and sprinkles' Daphne excitedly says

'I would think you guys have had enough sugar' Deacon laughs as they near the main area of the hospital

'your the one who gave us $10 for the vending machine' Maddie laughs

'yeah but I thought I'd get change' Deacon chuckles

Daphne giggles before she spots someone walk through the entrance

'Hey look there's Juliette' Daphne says tugging on Deacons hand

'I'm glad they get along now' Maddie smiles

'Who said they didn't get along?' Deacon laughs

Maddie just looks at him and raises her eyebrow

'You look just like your mother when you do that' Deacon chuckles pointing at her

Maddie beams back at him before turning to say hi to Juliette who has just walked over

'Hey guys' Juliette smiles

'Hi' Maddie and Daphne say at the same time

'Where y'all off too?'

'Uncle Deacons taking us to the park' Daphne exclaims

'His exact words where "I'm taking you guys for a walk, you need a change of scenery, all this white is probably effecting your brain cells" so were going to the park' Maddie chuckles

'AND GETTING ICE CREAM' Daphne says

'Well y'all have fun, I'm gonna go see your mom' Juliette smiles laughing at the obvious sugar rush little Daphne has

'Bye Juliette' the girls say and walk ahead

'What's in the bag?' Deacon says

'Funeral stuff' Juliette sighs

'DEACON? Come on my ice cream is getting cold' Daphne shouts

'Ice cream is already cold' they hear Maddie laugh

Deacon rolls his eyes grinning 'Bye'

Down at the station the detectives are becoming impatient

'Okay were gonna try this again Teddy.. why did you assault your wife?'

'I, I don't know' he sighs

'That's not good enough Mr Mayor' Detective Saunders says

'What did she do? was she gonna tell the police about the Cumberland Deal?' Detective Riley asks

'Did she have an affair?' Detective Saunders asks

'You angry at her for telling her daughter the truth? yes Teddy we know you blackmailed her, your own wife, how could you do that?'

'NO' Teddy shouts slamming his fists down onto the metal table

'I have no idea what I'm doing' Juliette sighs as she walks into Rayna's hospital room holding stacks of papers and files, sorting funeral arrangements for her mom 'I never thought I would ever have to plan a funeral' she says sadly

'that's what I'm here for' Rayna smiles

Juliette smiles back at Rayna gratefully

'I mean it's not my specialty, but I'm always here to help, not like I can do much anyway' she dramatically sighs

'You're cheering me up' Juliette laughs as she sits down next to the bed

Meanwhile Lamar is in his car driving downtown, he is going to pay a visit to someone he shouldn't even waste his breath on.

He parks in car in the driveway and hops out, he knocks on the door 3 times

'Coming' the person on the other side of the door shouts, the doors swings open

'Lamar?' Peggy asks surprised

'Well are you gonna make me stand outside or invite me in' Lamar says flatly

'uh yeah sure' She says confused, she steps to the side to let Lamar in, 'this cannot be good' she thinks to herself as she closes the door, she puts on a bright smile and faces the ex-mayor.

'what can I do for you Lamar?'

'Well' he says looking around her living room 'a little birdy told me that you are going to post Teddy's bail' he turns to look at her, 'what the hell are you thinking' he growls

'Lamar i…'

'have you heard what he has done to my daughter, to my family?!' he exclaims

'I, I'm sorry about Rayna but i..'

'No Peggy you listen to me, you have no business bailing him out he..'

'I'm pregnant' Peggy interrupts sighing

Back at the station Teddy is becoming a nervous wreck

'Where gonna try this one last time okay Mr Mayor? Why did you assault your wife?' Detective Riley spits

'She's still in love with him' he exclaims 'how could I be so stupid, it was always going to be him, Deacon this deacon that.. you know how many times I had to hear his stupid name over 13 years?' he trails on, anger overtaking him 'Then she finally admits it, I just lost it, yes I had an affair, yes I asked for a divorce but she's never here, she's always off with _him _she needs to understand how much it hurt, she needed to understand, think she did' Teddy says staring off into space with a small smile plastered on his face

Detective Riley and Saunders stare at each other in shock

'Teddy Conrad, you are under arrest for assault in the second degree and fraud, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say will be used as evidence in a court of law…'

'Do you know what's happening with Teddy' Juliette asks

Rayna shrugs 'They are charging him for assault in the second degree'

'Good, I hear your dad's handling a few things, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about, Lamar is one scary dude' Juliette says

'Dude?' Rayna asks raising an eyebrow 'have you seen Deacon?'

'Yeah actually I walked right past him and the girls coming up here, he's taking them to the park around the corner' she smiles

Rayna can't conceal the smile on her face until her monitor goes off again, Nurse Mindy runs through the door and over to Rayna

'Okay Rayna sweetie I need you to breathe into this for me' the older woman says placing the oxygen mask over Rayna's face

'Don't panic hon just breathe for me, okay deep breaths' she says softly

Rayna does as the older woman says, Juliette is gripping onto her hand

'Juliette hon, could you keep this in place for me while I go fetch Doctor O'Brian' Nurse Mindy says sweetly 'I know Rayna here will take it off as soon as I leave the room' the older woman playfully scolds

Juliette nods wide eyed before realising she's waiting for her to take over.

'Oh sorry, yeah' Juliette stands up and walks around the other side of the bed before taking a hold of the oxygen mask keeping it to Rayna's face

Rayna looks up at Juliette wide eyed and laced with fear

'It's probably nothing, don't worry' Juliette soothes trying to hide the concern and panic from showing.

**This chapter took me a loooooooong time and its short, sorry guys!**

**Please Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm tweaking with this story, just a couple of chapters with words, nothing drastic. I'm gonna have Deacon and Maddie already knowing she's his daughter! can't be dealing with that paternity drama. It will make sense if you go back and read it just so it's not confusing.**

**DEACON AND MADDIE ALREADY KNOW SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER, THEY SPEND TIME TOGETHER AND HAVE ALL WORKED THINGS OUT BEFORE THE EVENTS WITH TEDDY ASSAULTING RAYNA HAPPENED, EVERYBODY'S HAPPY**

_Previously-_

'_No Peggy you listen to me, you have no business bailing him out he..'_

'_I'm pregnant' Peggy interrupts sighing_

'_Where gonna try this one last time okay Mr Mayor? Why did you assault your wife?' Detective Riley spits_

'…_she needs to understand how much it hurt, she needed to understand, think she did' Teddy says staring off into space with a small smile plastered on his face_

_Rayna can't conceal the smile on her face until her monitor goes off again, Nurse Mindy runs through the door and over to Rayna 'Okay Rayna sweetie I need you to breathe into this for me' the older woman says placing the oxygen mask over Rayna's face _

'_Don't panic hon just breathe for me, okay deep breaths' she says softly_

**Chapter 11**

'Okay Rayna, Nurse Mindy is going to insert a nasal cannula and I want you to wear the oxygen mask whenever you go to sleep okay? this is just as precaution we dont want you slipping back into a coma, at this early stage if we dont take these precautions that can happen. We will continue to monitor you very closely and we would appreciate if any member of family or friends could be with you all the time, take your mind off it a little' Doctor O'Brian soothes smiling at his patient then a very confused Juliette

'what? I thought everything was okay right? That's why you took her off the ventilator' Juliette asks Doctor O'Brian annoyed whilst Nurse Mindy is putting the cannula on Rayna who is still taking deep breaths as instructed

'Yes everything's fine her breathings just a little on the shallow side for our liking, hopefully the extra oxygen will help' Doctor O'Brian soothes

'then everything's not alright!' Juliette exclaims clearly frustrated throwing her hands up in the air

Rayna squeezes her hand in attempts to get her to calm down

'I'm sorry, I just lost my mom and I don't, I don't wanna lose anybody else' Juliette sighs

'It's perfectly understandable Miss Barnes. We will be monitoring Rayna very closely, yes she may be off the ventilator but she's not completely out of the woods she is in very good hands' he turns to Rayna hoping that calms her down a little as the monitor is showing increased heart rate and blood pressure

Rayna nods 'I know, thank you' she smiles

'Would you like me to get you anything Rayna' the nurse asks

'Could I have some water please' Rayna asks the older woman sweetly

'Sure thing, i will be right back hon' Mindy smiles

As the doctor goes to leave he turns to Juliette 'Oh and Juliette, there is a ton of press right outside the entrance to the hospital, I'd advise you to stay in here a while longer, we can get a nurse to come and inform you when they have left?'

'It's okay I was gonna stay anyway' Juliette smiles appreciatively at Doctor O'Brian for the heads up

He smiles at the two women before leaving passing Mindy on his way out.

'Here you go Rayna' nurse Mindy says walking in with a small cup of water 'if you need anything' she says handing her the cup 'I'm right outside, just press th…'

'It's okay Mindy, go, relax for a little while, I will look after her' Juliette smiles at the older woman

'You're a kind young woman Juliette, it's so nice of you to be here for Rayna' she smiles before walking out and gently closing the door. Juliette looks down at Rayna who has fell asleep, she pulls the cover higher over her and places the oxygen mask over her nose/mouth remembering what Doctor O'Brian said earlier. She sits back in the chair and flips through the files sorting out plans for her mother's funeral casting quick glances at a sleeping Rayna and signing a few documents.

Deacon, Maddie and Daphne are approaching the entrance to the hospital when Daphne notices a large crowd outside the doors to the hospital.

'Who are all those people' Daphne asks as they get closer seeing security guards at the front making sure none of them make their way in

Maddie sees the crowd the second thing she spots are the cameras 'Oh no'

Deacon follows where Maddie is looking, an army of reporters blocking the entrance to the hospital 'Crap' he sighs

One of the reporters notices Deacon and the girls not too far behind him, he gets his camera ready and starts shouting to them trying to get their attention

'Deacon? Mr Claybourne! How is Rayna? Is she still in a coma? Apparently she's out of it? Is that true?' one reporter shouts

All the other reporters quickly catch on and start throwing their questions around holding their tape recorders in one hand and camera in the other

'_Maddie! Daphne! How's your mom?' 'We hear it was touch and go?' 'What's happening with Teddy?' 'We hear a restraining order has been filed' 'The mayor got picked up downtown what are the charges' 'What are Rayna's Injures?' 'Was it scary not knowing if she was gonna make it or not?' _The reporters shout over each other

'Uncle Deacon' Daphne says apprehensively, she moves so she is hiding behind his arm

'Just ignore them sweetie' Deacon replies pulling her through the crowd to the doors

One reporter won't leave Maddie alone he walks in front of her putting the camera in her face _'what was it like witnessing that happen to your mom? Maddie how did you react?'_

'HEY!' Deacon shouts coming over and pushing the reporter away 'Leave her the hell alone and stay out of our business' he growls before holding both girls hands and leading them up to the entrance and through the doors, they can't hear the never ending questions anymore just the flashing of the cameras shining through the windows

'Deacon why are they doing that' Daphne asks a bit frightened of what's just happened

'Just ignore them okay? They are just very nosy people, its what they get paid to do' he says comfortingly

He spots Maddie looking a little distant, she has the reporters' questions going round and round in her head _'what was it like witnessing that happen to your mom?...'_

'Hey' Deacon soothes 'don't pay any attention to them okay' he smiles

Maddie smiles back up at Deacon 'Can we go see mom?'

'Come on' he sees Daphne slow down a bit, her sugar rush must be coming to an end, her eyes start to droop a little and she walks a little slower dragging her feet

'wow, all that sugar eventually takes its toll on you doesn't it' he says looking down at the 9 year old 'Come on sweetie' he says picking her up and placing her on his hip, Daphne puts her head on Deacons shoulder but it immediately shoots back up as she sees the gift shop, 'can we get mom some candy?'

'NO!' Deacon and Maddie say at the same time chuckling

'No more sugar' Deacon laughs

'Aw' Daphne pouts earning another laugh from Maddie and Deacon

**Please review, like I said I've changed this story a bit but nothing drastic, please go back and read through if you want **


	12. Chapter 12

**The ages are going to be different – Rayna is 42 and Deacon is 46. Tandy is 46, Lamar is 71, Teddy is 40, Peggy is 39. Maddie and Daphne are still 13 and 9 **

_Previously-_

'_I want you to wear the oxygen mask whenever you go to sleep'_

'_why? I thought everything was okay right? That's why you took her off the ventilator' Juliette asks Doctor O'Brian_

'_Yes everything's fine her breathings just a little on the shallow side for our liking… We will be monitoring Rayna very closely, yes she may be off the ventilator but she's not completely out of the woods. She is in very good hands'_

'_what was it like witnessing that happen to your mom? Maddie how did you react?'_

'_HEY!' Deacon shouts coming over and pushing the reporter away 'Leave her the hell alone and stay out of our business'_

**Chapter 12**

4 days later

Tandy comes into Rayna's hospital room smiling away

'Well hello there Tandy, aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning, you look like a 14 year old and her crush has told her he likes her' she chuckles feeling pain up her side _'I need to stop doing that'_ she scolds herself

'I have a date' Tandy says as she sits down

'excuse me?' Rayna smirks raising her eyebrow

'I have a date' Tandy repeats

'Does this date have a name?' Rayna smirks

'Uh yeah' Tandy blushes, she shyly looks down at her hands which are situated in her lap 'Bucky'

'what, Bucky? Seriously? my manager Bucky?' Rayna says surprised _'Man I did not see that comin'_ she thinks

'What?' Tandy asks shocked 'you're in a relationship with your guitar player' she smirks

'so? And 1) he is not my lead guitarist anymore he's Juliette's. 2) we have loved each other for more than 20 years and 3) he is the father to one of my children' Rayna teases

'Oh, whatever' Tandy playfully rolls her eyes

'So when's the big date?'

'A little after I pick you up tomorrow' she smiles

'that's right' she gasps 'uh, I am so ready to get outta this place' she sighs

'Are you sure you're ready? Doctor O'Brian said he would prefer you to stay at least a couple more days' Tandy asks concerned

'Tandy hon I promise I'm fine, I feel fine, I'm ready to get outta this hospital, the minute I feel or look unwell you can bring me back if you must, just please get me out of here I'm going crazy'

Tandy laughs at her, still feeling a little unsure but then again she knows if she doesn't pick her up tomorrow she will just find someone else who will.

'You're staying at Deacons right?'

'Yeah, you have my clothes at your place right? I don't, I can't go back to that house Tandy, I don't want the girls there either' she exclaims sadness washing over her face

'I know sweetie' Tandy soothes feeling horrible for what her younger sister is going through

'now the girls aren't staying with me tomorrow but the day after correct?'

'Yeah, were all having a little camp fire in Deacons yard' she smiles

'there isn't enough room in Deacon's house for all 4 of you, how y'all gonna manage?' Tandy asks confusion written all over her face

'We are going house huntin' Rayna beams

'That is so sweet' Tandy says in awe

'Yeah. We're taking the girls too as it will be their home too' she says excitedly 'yanno they are really excited… Daphne hasn't mentioned or asked about Teddy once' she says

'actually I need to talk to you about Teddy' Tandy says softly

Rayna just stares at her, Tandy takes a deep breath 'Peggy's pregnant… and she's trying to bail Teddy out until the trial starts'

Rayna's breathing increases as she stares in shock, what her sister just said repeating over and over in her head

'Rayna, calm down okay? Don't worry about it, daddy's handling it'

Rayna nods calming down a little

'I will be back tomorrow, 2 okay?'

'Yeah that's great, thanks Tandy' she smiles appreciating everything her sister is doing for her

'Deacons just text, says he's on his way up with the girls' she says walking towards the door, she turns to Rayna 'Love you'

'Love you too' Rayna smiles earning a smile back from her older sister before she leaves the room

'Peggy's pregnant?!, ugh why is everything so complicated… I wonder if Deacon wants any kids, well any more kids' she thinks to herself, just then she hears a knock on the door before it swings open, her two children followed by Deacon walk in and approach her, Daphne comes and sits straight on the bed 'Hey mommy'

'hey baby' she smiles as deacon leans down and kisses her forehead 'should I bring up the kids topic? I mean it's not too late _yet_, my biological clock is ticking, no just leave it Rayna! But what if he does' Rayna thinks slowly driving herself crazy

'I can't wait for you to come home tomorrow and to have our campfire' Daphne squeals

'Yeah me too' Maddie grins 'Oh were going to the bluebird first, Juliette's gonna sing and she wants us there' Maddie smiles

'She wants to know if you will go over there with her? We'll meet you there won't we girls' Deacon smiles as he takes hold of Rayna's hand

Maddie and Daphne nod 'Sounds good to me' Rayna smiles

Day after

'Okay' Doctor O'Brian starts as nurse Mindy and Tandy help Rayna up out of her sitting position on the bed 'I want you to wear this brace for around your ribs, it will keep them in place and they will heal a lot quicker. The only time I want you to take it off is at night' he says as Nurse Mindy wraps the brace around Rayna's slender frame 'Also I would like you to sleep on the side your ribs are broken, put some pressure on them' he smiles

Rayna pulls her top back down and lets out a satisfied breath, the brace really helps

'I would prefer you to stay Miss Jaymes, just a couple more days' he sighs

'I'm fine really, the minute I feel as though something is wrong Tandy will ring' she sighs, Tandy nods at the doctor

'Okay, Take care Rayna' he smiles

Rayna turns to Nurse Mindy and envelopes the older woman in a gentle hug before doing the same to Doctor O'Brian 'Thank you' she says softly

'Oh it was our pleasure' Mindy smiles 'Just take care of yourself okay'

Rayna smiles and nods before leaving with Tandy, heading out of the hospital she called home for a week.

A couple of hours later

Juliette and Rayna are walking towards The Bluebird arm in arm, they spot the press near the doors seeing as she is still major top news at the moment after what's happened

'Oh god here we go' Rayna sighs becoming slightly nervous

'Hey' Juliette chuckles 'I'll just tell em' to shove it' she beams

They walk into the sea of camera's

'_Rayna? How is your relationship with Deacon?' 'are you sure you should be out of the hospital so soon?' 'how are your injuries?' 'are you singing tonight?' 'Rayna? Rayna!'_

One reporter gets too hands on shoving the camera towards her, another reporter crashes into him sending him forward knocking into Rayna

Rayna lets out a squeal/gasp and doubles over in pain, feeling a jolt of pain shoot up her right side, her ribs are aching, she feels a burning sensation in her chest, beginning to worry her breath starts to quicken, if she was in hospital she can imagine her monitors would be going wild right now, then again if she had stayed in hospital this wouldn't be happening

'Get out of the way, watch where the hell you're going, Rayna, Rayna look at me!' Juliette soothes moving in front of the camera men and reporters who have now backed off a little, seeing the scene in front of them answers there unsaid questions, the 2 who knocked into her feeling incredibly guilty but still getting footage of the whole thing

Rayna stands up a little with her hand on her side gasping for breath, Juliette watches her and notices she's breathing fast.. too fast

'Rayna? Copy me okay?' Juliette frantically says, Rayna looks into Juliette's eyes 'Okay good, now deep breaths okay? Breathe, slowly' Juliette demonstrates, Rayna's breathing slows a bit until she's no longer gasping for air 'good' Juliette smiles then turns to the sea of reporters 'now would y'all mind moving outta the way before you cause her any more injuries' when they just stare back at her she tries shouting instead 'MOVE.. NOW!'

They all move out of the way for the two country stars, the two make their way towards the door, they see Deacon making his way out the door and over to them, he runs over to Rayna not caring that the reporters are now yet again snapping pictures he just wants to make sure she's okay

'Ray' he shouts running over, he gently takes her in his arms 'are you okay? I saw what happened' he says sending the reporters a dirty look before looking down at Rayna, his features changing into a look of true concern

'I'm okay' she breathes

'Maybe we should take you back to the hospital?' he says, voice laced with worry, Juliette nods showing she agrees with Deacon

'No no, I'm fine, I'll be better once I sit down I promise' she says trying to convince not only a concerned Deacon and Juliette but herself

**Whatcha think :D?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Birthday tomorrow, yay, Nashville Soundtrack and Friday Night Lights box set here I come **

_Previously-_

'_I have a date' Tandy repeats_

'_Does this date have a name?' Rayna smirks_

'_Uh yeah' Tandy blushes, she shyly looks down at her hand which are situated in her lap 'Bucky'_

'_there isn't enough room in Deacon's house for all 4 of you, how y'all gonna manage?'_

'_We are going house huntin' Rayna beams _

'_Peggy's pregnant?!, ugh why is everything so complicated… I wonder if deacon wants any kids, well any more kids… should I bring up the kids topic? I mean it's not too late yet, my biological clock is ticking, no just leave it Rayna? But what if he does' _

'_Oh we're going to the bluebird first, Juliette's gonna sing and she wants us there' Maddie smiles_

'_Rayna? Copy me okay?' Juliette frantically says, Rayna looks into Juliette's eyes 'Okay good, now deep breaths okay? Breathe, slowly' _

**Chapter 13**

As everyone takes a seat, some still standing the chatter dies down as Juliette takes the stage 'As you all know my mom recently passed away and i have written a little song that i want to dedicate to her'

music flows through the room

_I finally kept my pride  
an hailed a cab  
those cuttin words you said  
where the last stab  
there'll be no tears this time  
they've all dried up  
no more sweet poison  
I've already drank that cup  
this tunnels dark  
but there's a little light glowing  
just enough for me to run towards knowing_

Rayna and Deacon sit at a table with Maddie and Daphne who are listening intently to Juliette, Marshall has joined them, his expression matching her daughters, she looks at Deacon who is staring right back at her, she leans in and kisses him softly her hand moving up to cup his cheek, they both pull away smiling, he interlaces his fingers with hers as they listen to Juliette who sings beautifully a song she has dedicated to her mom

_Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
no pain this life will put me through  
will ever ever hurt like you_

Deacon tightens his grasp on Rayna's hand before putting his arm around her, she snuggles close to him, both captivated by Juliette's emotional performance.

A round of applause erupts in the room, there isn't a dry eye in sight, Juliette steps off stage saying a few thank you'se to a couple of people before getting to the table, walking straight into Rayna's arms, after a long embrace Juliette pulls back

'That was harder than I thought' she sniffles

'You was great, Jolene would be very proud of you' Deacon says, Rayna nods in agreement

She turns to the two girls who are sat beside Marshall 'well mini Rayna's what did you think?' she smiles wiping her eyes

'It was lovely' Daphne smiles standing up, walking over to give Juliette a big hug, Maddie follows suit

'I'm so so sorry you lost your mom' Maddie says softly full of emotion after realization that she could of lost hers

'Me too' Juliette sadly smiles

'Great performance Juliette, lovely song, I would love that to be on your next album' Marshall smiles

'Really?' Juliette sniffles

Marshall nods and smiles at Juliette before bidding goodbye's and heading home.

'who's ready for a camp fire?' Deacon excitedly asks

'ME! me me me' Daphne says excitedly jumping up and down

'What do you say Juliette?' he asks smiling brightly as he picks Daphne up places her on his hip

She looks around at the four faces smiling at her 'sure, why not'

The four bid their goodbye's and walk out together and back to Deacons which is luckily for Rayna not too far, manoeuvring their way through The Bluebird, Deacon still carrying a chatty Daphne and Juliette and Maddie on either side of Rayna making sure no one accidently knock into her.

The walk back to Deacons was full of chatter and laughs, Daphne is now on Deacons shoulders with Maddie walking beside them, Juliette and Rayna lack behind a little walking side by side arms linking

'I really am glad you are okay you know' Juliette says as she looks to Rayna

'I know' Rayna smiles

'no, I have been horrible to you and I had no reason to be, I have idolised you for a long time, I just, I don't even know but I'm sorry'

'Hey, it's okay, I haven't exactly been nice to you either'

'Yeah but you would try to be and I'd just stomp on it, I meant what I said at the hospital too, you are like the big sister I never had, you don't let me get away with any of the crap I pull, where you and Tandy like that?' Juliette asks

'Oh I would wind her up so much' Rayna smiles

Juliette laughs imagining it 'Really?'

'Oh yeah, it's what little sisters do, I would borrow her things without asking, I would tattletale, I went through this stage where I thought it would be funny to copy everything she said, and I mean everything' she chuckles lightly

Juliette laughs in response

'Hey you two what you laughing at' Deacon says as he turns around with a smiling Daphne on his shoulders

'Nothing' both Rayna and Juliette shout

'Hurry up mommy' Daphne beams

'Were coming Daph' Rayna smiles

Maddie stops and waits for her mom and Juliette whilst Deacon walks ahead with Daphne giggling away to each other

'are you okay mom, do you need us to slow down?' Maddie asks concerned

'I'm fine babe' she says wrapping her arm around her daughters shoulder

'You have your brace on' Maddie asks motherly like

'Yes I do' Rayna laughs

Juliette looks on at the scene beside her and wishes she and her momma had a relationship like that

Walking a couple steps further they reach Deacons house, they walk into the back yard to see Deacon and Daphne piling up logs

'Maddie' Deacon shouts 'Come help, you can light it if you want'

Maddie beams as she rushes off towards him and Daphne.

They all sit around the campfire, they played charades and now Deacon and Maddie sit playing guitar together, Rayna looks over and sees them laughing about something together, Daphne decided she wanted to play chef and is making everyone s'mores, she turns to Juliette who is sat next to her who seems to be staring off into space

'Hey' Rayna smiles, slightly bumping her good shoulder into Juliette's, Juliette turns to Rayna and she notices the glassy eye look

'what you thinking about?' she says softly

'nothing' she smiles unconvincingly 'everything' she sighs, she looks over to Deacon and Maddie who place there guitars to the side as Daphne passes them their s'mores

Rayna just smiles and puts her arm around her enveloping her in a sideways hug comfortingly.

'Mom, will you and Deacon sing for us?' Daphne says

'Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase' Maddie says excitedly

'pretty please' Daphne whines

After spending an hour singing around the fire, just Rayna and Deacon at first until Maddie joined in followed by Daphne and Juliette, Rayna sees her youngest begin to yawn, Tandy walks through the back just on time

'Alright you too, Aunt Tandy's here, get your butts straight into bed when you get back okay?'

'yes mom' both girls say before yawning

Tandy comes over and picks up a half asleep Daphne 'Juliette do you need a ride?'

'Are you sure? If it's not too much trouble?' she says hesitantly

'It's no problem hon'

Maddie gives her mom and deacon a hug goodnight and waits for Juliette who goes over to hug Rayna before joining her and walking to Tandy's car

'And then there were 2' Deacon smiles leaning down to cup Rayna's cheek before kissing her

'mmhm' Rayna mumbles against his lips

'c'mon let's get you inside you're shivering' Deacon says as he helps Rayna up and into the house. They make their way upstairs and get ready for bed, Deacon helps Rayna take the brace off before helping her ease into bed, after making sure she's comfortable he walks round to the other side and slips in under the covers

Rayna can't stop thinking about the whole baby subject, the more she thinks about it the more she likes the idea of having another baby with Deacon, do it properly this time 'I'm 42, it's not like I'm getting any younger' she thinks to herself, oh what the hell, she rolls over onto her right side, and lays her head on his chest, wincing a little as the mattress pushes into her ribs, she is so tired, her eyes start to droop, she closes them

'Deacon?' she mumbles hesitantly

He strokes her cheek and looks into those deep blue eyes of hers that have just fluttered open at the contact 'yes Rayna?' he smiles before kissing her

'_say something, c'mon Rayna just spit it out, what's the worst he can say? Um no?! say it its easy "do you want a baby?" Ta da, now say it out loud'_

she smiles sweetly up at him… 'nothing' she lays her head down on his chest and closes her eyes again slowly drifting off to sleep

Deacon looks down at her and see's she almost asleep not knowing her minds going a mile a minute

'_coward, just say it, say it now, you can't see his face he can't see yours' _she pushes her thoughts to the side and welcomes sleep

she is now almost completely asleep, she doesn't realise that what she's about to think, she actually says out loud 'Do you want a baby?' she mumbles as her breathing evens out, she's fast asleep

Deacon just stares down at her in surprise 'A baby?, I didn't think she would be thinking about babies' he thinks to himself, the more he thinks about it the more he loves the idea, Rayna and himself raising a beautiful baby together, properly this time, he doesn't hold it against Rayna anymore, he understands why she did what she did '3 kids' he smiles to himself

As Rayna's only just got out of the hospital he cannot bring himself to fall asleep, he stays up and watches her, watches her breathing, slightly panicking when her breathing pattern changes, he can see she's still having a little trouble breathing, he tucks a strand of her copper locks behind her ear

'I love you' he whispers kissing her forehead before finding a comfy position, it's gonna be a long night

**What do you think guys? Please Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love how you are all responding to the baby idea :D hope you like this chapter.**

_Previously-_

'_who's ready for a camp fire?' Deacon excitedly asks_

'_ME! me me me' Daphne says excitedly jumping up and down_

'_I really am glad you are okay you know' Juliette says as she looks to Rayna_

'_I know' Rayna smiles_

'_no, I have been horrible to you and I had no reason to be, I have idolised you for a long time, I just, I don't even know but I'm sorry'_

_she doesn't realise that what she's about to think, she actually says out loud 'Do you want a baby?' she mumbles as her breathing evens out, she's fast asleep_

'_I love you' he whispers kissing her forehead_

**Chapter 14**

4 am, Deacons eyes are struggling to stay open, he props himself up a little bit to wake himself up just as Rayna lets out a small cough, he eyes her for a second but she's still asleep, he decides to go make himself a cup of coffee otherwise he's gonna conk out.

He carefully extracts himself from the confines of the covers and gets out of bed, he walks towards the door, turning round to check on Rayna who is sleeping soundly, he opens the door quietly and heads downstairs. As he is washing out his cup he hears a noise, not quite able to make it out he moves back towards the stairs, then he hears it, he shoots up the stairs taking them 2 steps at a time and bursts into the bedroom seeing Rayna shoot up in the bed violently coughing hysterically

'Ray? Ray!' he runs towards her and takes hold of her shoulders, tears are streaming down her face, her continuous violent coughing is turning her red in the face

'Rayna breathe honey, come on' he tries to calm her down but she's full on sobbing making it worse, now gasping for breath, in a panic Deacon tries anything, he starts rubbing his hand up and down her back, he looks at her and realises it's working a little, still rubbing her back he tries again

'Rayna watch me okay, watch' Deacon breathes in and out slowly, watching Rayna shakily do the same, her sobs have now turned into slight hiccups and her coughing is calming. He takes her into his arms and she wraps her arms around his waist tightly and buries her head in his chest still taking deep breaths. After a while he looks down and sees she's drifted back to sleep. He carefully removes one of his arms from around her and reaches over for his phone

'Hi this is Deacon Claybourne, I'm calling about Rayna'

'Mr Claybourne it's 4 am in the morning is everything alright?' Doctor O'Brian replies

'Rayna woke up to a hysteric coughing fit, she couldn't breathe, she's fell back to sleep now but I don't, I don't want it to happen again, is there anything I can do to prevent that? She really doesn't wanna come back to the hospital and I don't wanna wake her' he quickly says letting out the breath he's been holding in

'It's perfectly normal Deacon, yes it may be scary and it will probably happen for a while until she fully heals, just do the breathing patterns we taught you to do with her and everything will be fine' Doctor O'Brian soothes

'Are you sure? She was going red in the face and crying? It, that doesn't seem very normal' Deacon worries

'For someone in her condition it is, how is she positioned right now?'

'She's on her side like you told her too, she keeps rolling onto her back though but I pull her back on her side like you said'

'Okay good Deacon, could you prop a pillow underneath her hips and shoulders? That way she's raised up a little but her chest area is still flat' he instructs

'Yeah, I can do that, thanks Doc'

'No worries, any more questions don't hesitate to call' he replies then hangs up

Deacon does as the doctor says taking both his pillows, he puts his arm under Rayna's neck/shoulders and lifts her a little, a sigh escapes her lips but she doesn't bat an eyelid, he places the pillow there and lowers her back down then does the same placing the other under her hips then rolls her back onto her side.

It's now 4.20 am, she should be up in a couple of hours, Deacon decides to catch a couple of hours sleep otherwise he will be a walking zombie later on. He remembers what Rayna said before she fell asleep last night and smiles, falling asleep the smile still plastered on his face

7 am

Peggy Kenter heads downtown to the police station, she hasn't heard any news on Teddy since he got arrested and was allowed his phone call.

She walks up to the front desk the man behind it looks up, he notices her from the papers, being a big Rayna Jaymes fan he immediately remembers seeing her in the divorce article being the one who Teddy had an affair with.

'Yes?' he asks tiredly

'um, I need to speak to someone, a Detective Saunders or Riley about Mayor Teddy Conrad?'

'I'm not sure if they will tell you anything hon, you have no business with the mayor' he replies flatly

'I'm carrying his child' she states eyeing him

His face drops '4th floor'

'Thank you' Peggy sarcastically replies before heading towards the elevator

Deacon has just re-entered the bedroom carrying a tray of eggs, pancakes and bacon and a glass of orange juice with pain meds for Rayna, he decides against bringing up a trip back to the hospital after what happened last night for now.

Rayna hears movement and slowly opens her eyes, she spots Deacon carrying a tray, realising he's bringing her breakfast in bed she smiles brightly and gently props herself up against the headboard

'Good morning sunshine' he says giving her a cheesy smile

'Good morning good lookin' she smirks

He crawls onto the bed balancing the tray skillfully, this was one of there morning rituals back when they were dating, he places the tray in her lap then sits next to her

'ooo real food' she exclaims excitedly 'that hospital stuff is like cardboard' she shivers remembering the stuff they called food, Deacon laughs at her

As she is taking her pain meds Deacon decides to bring up the topic Rayna started whilst semi unconscious last night, deciding to play around with it

'so, uh Ray?'

'Yeah babe?' she replies a mouth full of bacon

'Are you happy with just Maddie and Daphne?' he asks

'What do you mean? I have Maddie, Daphne and _you_' she smiles pecking him on the lips

'I don't mean that babe, I was just wondering if you've ever thought about having another baby? Us having another baby' he grins

She gasps 'I talked in my sleep didn't I?'

He grins and kisses her 'you did' he mumbles against her lips still smiling

She pulls back 'wait, you're not freaking out?'

'no' he says looking her straight in the eyes

'so uh' she starts shyly 'what do you think?' she says blushing, looking down at the tray of food

He cups her chin and tilts her head till she's looking at him 'I think that I would love to have _another _baby with you Rayna Jaymes' he smiles looking at her adoringly

'Really?' she beams looking like a little kid on Christmas day

'Really' he grins 'but' he playfully smirks 'we need to be doin a little more of this' he pulls her body close to his, he leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss wrapping his arms around her waist, her hands slide up his chest, cupping his cheeks then moving one to his neck keeping him in flush against her and the other rakes through his hair, tugging on it a little, she lets a moan escape her lips which Deacon takes as an invitation to carry on.

**I know, this chapter isn't very good**

**The next chapter will be a lot longer and include more**

**please review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please keep reviewing guys, it helps me with the direction I'm taking this story.**

**Like I said, this chapter is longer **** hope y'all like it!**

_Previously-_

_Peggy Kenter heads downtown to the police station, she hasn't heard any news on Teddy since he got arrested and was allowed his phone call._

'_um, I need to speak to someone, a Detective Saunders or Riley about Mayor Teddy Conrad?'_

'_I'm not sure if they will tell you anything hon, you have no business with the mayor' he replies flatly_

'_I'm carrying his child' she states eyeing him_

_Deacon decides to bring up the topic Rayna started whilst semi unconscious last night… 'Are you happy with just Maddie and Daphne?' he asks_

'_What do you mean? I have Maddie, Daphne and you' she smiles pecking him on the lips_

'_I don't mean that babe, I was just wondering if you've ever thought about having another baby? Us having another baby' he grins… 'I think that I would love to have another baby with you Rayna Jaymes' he smiles looking at her adoringly_

'_Really?' she beams looking like a little kid on Christmas day_

**Chapter 15**

2 months later, Rayna has completely healed and is doing well, she and Juliette have recently started up the tour again, Juliette is beginning to cope a lot better with her mother's passing, the funeral helping her forget and forgive everything and let go of any inner demons. Rayna and Deacon's baby topic has been put on hold with the business of preparing for opening night in New York but they couldn't be happier with each other, still sneaking off for moments off passion in between sound checks which is kind of difficult sometimes as there sound checks are at different times, the desperation need for each other.

They are currently setting up the stage for Rayna's soundtrack, 2 sound engineers are out as a bugs been making its way around all the crew.

Even Deacon and Bucky caught it, she remembers Juliette saying she has never had the flu before, leading to Deacon questioning her in disbelief and amazement, he had looked like a confused child.

Rayna steps on stage as Danny hands her her microphone, she walks up to the front and looks out, she sees Deacon and Juliette sat at the front, Deacon's trying to make Juliette smell his feet, she chuckles at them before a sudden wave of nausea hits her.

Rayna blinks a few times swaying a little feeling a little dizzy, she puts her hand on the mic stand as she catches her balance, _'stupid bug'_

Adria shouts to her 'Rayna are you okay?'

'Mmmhm yeah' Rayna unconvincingly replies before covering her mouth with her hand and making a beeline off stage to the nearest bathroom

Deacon sees her run off stage 'Adria?' he shouts in confusion, she just shrugs and shouts back 'she looks a little peaked'

He looks at Juliette confused, he gets up out of his seat and briskly walks in the direction Rayna fled in, after hearing Adria saying she didn't look well he heads straight towards the bathroom

He knocks on the door a couple times, he can hear her emptying the contents of her stomach 'Ray?' he knocks again before entering, he spots her hunched over the toilet bowl moaning leaning back a little before throwing herself back towards the toilet again, he holds her hair back and rubs soothing patterns on her back. She leans back into his chest, letting him support her

'Ugh' she moans 'I hate you' she mumbles

'Me?' he asks shocked 'what did I do?'

'You gave me the damn flu'

'Hey! It could have been Bucky or Paul from craft services or...' he trails off

'Well we share the same bed and we are together nearly all the time, so I'm betting it's you' she sarcastically replies before throwing up again. Deacon hands her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth with

'You' he says slightly tapping on her nose 'can't prove that' he smirks

She smiles up at him not being able to resist his charm, she flushes the toilet and lays her head on his shoulder, he puts a loose strand of hair behind her ear

'You done?' he soothes

'I think so' she mumbles followed by a yawn, she closes her eyes

'Nuh huh, wake up you can't fall asleep here' he chuckles

'Deacon I'm too tired' Rayna moans shutting her eyes snuggling into his chest

'What do I have to do carry you out of here?' he jokes

She holds her arms above her head as if to say yes

'You are gonna be the death of me Rayna Jaymes' he teases

'Shut up you love me' she mumbles smiling

He kisses her head and she wraps her arms around his neck, he hooks his arm under her knees and lifts her into his arms and carefully stands up

'Thank you… don't wobble to much or walk too fast or I might throw up on you' she moans

He laughs 'I'll try my best Ray' he skilfully opens the door whilst holding a half asleep Rayna and walks out down the corridor

'Where we goin?' she mumbles from the crook of his neck giving Deacon goose bumps

'I'm taking you back to the hotel, you need some decent sleep before the show' he soothes as he shifts Rayna slightly, Bucky is walking up the corridor with his head in a file, he hears Deacons voice and without looking up starts 'Deacon, I need you t… what are you doing?' he asks confusion written all over his face as he looks up and sees Rayna who looks very much asleep in Deacons arms

'She's been throwing up, she's caught the flu off you' he smirks slightly, 'if I wasn't carrying her she'd be asleep on the bathroom floor' he sighs

'Is she gonna be okay to do the show' Bucky asks concerned

He hears a muffled _'I'm fine' _come from Rayna's direction

'Yeah Rayna you look it' he chuckles 'make sure she's okay?'

'Always do' Deacon Smiles as he walks away 'Come on sleeping beauty; let's get you back to the hotel'

Back at the hotel, Deacon has just lay Rayna in bed and handed her a bottle of water

'_I'm so tired' _she thinks to herself before she yawns

Deacons finding her some pyjamas or something more comfortable and goes to find the thermometer, she seemed a little out of it on the ride back here as she asked him if potatoes and pineapples came from the same family, then he had to stop the car because she needed to vomit. He walks back over to Rayna and takes her temperature, _'not too high' _he thinks to himself

'You have a slight fever Ray'

She just groans in response, 'Deacon?' she asks sweetly after a few seconds

'Yeah babe?'

'Will you come lay with me?' she yawns

'You're not gonna throw up on me are ya?' he teases

'Get your butt over here' she laughs

He slides under the covers and scoots next to her, she turns on her side to face him

'Hi' she smiles before kissing him passionately

After a while they pull back for air

'Well hi to you too' he grins

'_That smile' _Rayna says to herself, she pulls him closer to her until he's more or less on top of her

'If I get any closer to you I'll be on top of you Ray' he chuckles

'That's the point' she says huskily as she fumbles with his belt buckle

'You sure you're okay to do this Ray?' he asks, concern for her coming before his own needs/wants

'I need you' she whispers into his ear pulling back to see his face 'now' she says before kissing him

After making love not once, but twice they lay completely satisfied still entangled with each other. Deacon looks at Rayna who is smiling happily at him

'I love you Rayna Jaymes' he says as he tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her softly

'I love you Deacon Claybourne' she mumbles against the kiss smiling

'So we now have 2 hours before the show… what do ya wanna do?' he asks stroking her arm

'You got your guitar?'

'Sure do'

As she goes to speak her eyes go wide and she shoots out of bed and straight into the bathroom, Deacon hops out of bed and follows her, he holds her hair back and rubs his hand up and down her back comfortingly as she empties the contents of her stomach once again.

'You sure you're going to be okay to do the show?' he asks concerned

'I'll be fine, it's just the flu, besides you still played with Juliette when you had the flu' she smirks as she leans back from the toilet not feeling the need to throw up again for the moment, he places a cold flannel against her head

'always so stubborn' he chuckles, she swats him lightly

'Come on' he says as he picks her up, she lays her head on his shoulder as he carries her back into the bedroom and through to the living room this time placing her down on the couch, he goes to fetch his guitar from the case in the corner of the room.

2 hours and 15 minutes later

Rayna makes her way on to the stage, she can vaguely hear the fans screaming and her band playing, her head is swimming, she just stands there _'come on sing something' _she thinks, she keeps her mouth securely shut feeling as though if she opens it the audience are gonna see more than they paid for. Deacon walks over to Bucky concern written all over his face, he notices Bucky's features matching his own

'What's going on?' Deacon asks worriedly

Bucky shrugs his shoulders 'I have no idea'

Juliette walks over to the two men, hobbling as she only has 1 shoe on, her other shoe is in her hand as well as plasters as she hasn't put plasters on her right foot yet

'Hey guys it's a…' she trails off noticing the band is playing the same que over and over and Rayna still hasn't sung 'what's going on?' she asks, her face now mirroring both Bucky's and Deacons.

Rayna opens her mouth to sing but nothing comes out, she feels beads of sweat forming on her forehead _'Damn it trust me to catch the flu'_ , she turns round to face her band Adria is looking back her 'you okay' she mouths. Rayna feels a sudden nausea creep up on her, noise is coming from every direction, her vision becomes blurry as she turns back to her mic she sways on her feet then everything goes black.

**Please review guys :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, they make my day knowing you're enjoying reading this :D  
**

_Previously- _

_2 sound engineers are out as a bugs been making its way around all the crew._

_Even deacon and Bucky caught it, she remembers Juliette saying she has never had the flu before, leading to Deacon questioning her in disbelief and amazement, he had looked like a confused child._

_He knocks on the door a couple times, he can hear her emptying the contents of her stomach 'Ray?' he knocks again before entering, he spots her hunched over the toilet bowl moaning leaning back a little before throwing herself back towards the toilet again_

'_Ugh' she moans 'I hate you' she mumbles_

'_Me?' Deacon asks shocked 'what did I do?'_

'_You gave me the damn flu'_

_Rayna feels a sudden nausea creep up on her, noise is coming from every direction, her vision becomes blurry as she turns back to her mic she sways on her feet and everything goes black_

**Chapter 16**

The audience who were just screaming and cheering are now stunned to silence, as they all just witnessed the country queen fall to the ground.

Juliette sees Rayna fall, she throws her shoe and plasters on the floor, kicks her heel off and rushes up the steps on to the stage and over to Rayna, followed by Deacon and Bucky, who whips out his phone to ring 911. Deacon drops down to the floor next to Rayna who is mumbling something he can't quite make out.

Juliette steps over to the microphone and speaks to the audience who are till all mostly silent, a little chitter chatter coming from different places around the arena

'Uh, Rayna has the flu and apparently it has got the best of her, don't y'all worry she is going to be fine, I'm sorry but neither of us will be able to perform tonight' she winces expecting a roar of complaints but nothing, she looks out and sees the audience, well the audience she can see from the stage all still looking concerned

'On your way out a member of our staff Stephen here' she points to Stephen who has joined her on stage standing next to her as distraction from the arena EMT's who escort Rayna off the stage 'Hand him your tickets on the way out, he will stamp them and we will add an extra date before we leave New York for y'all how's that sound?'

The audience erupt in applause, Juliette smiles and glances backwards at Bucky who is waiting for her

'I can imagine Rayna is so sorry about this y'all' she apologises once more before leaving the stage

The ride to the hospital was a blur, Rayna was awake, then she wasn't, then she was, then she wasn't, Deacon had ridden along whilst Bucky and Juliette followed, Juliette ringing Tandy to inform her what has happened, Tandy decides to wait till the morning to tell the girls as they are both in bed.

15 minutes later, 10.30 pm, Rayna groggily opens her eyes to see the Doctor who took good care of her last time she was here – Doctor O'Brian and Deacon staring back at her

'Rayna good to see you again, well it would be best under different circumstances but, we've took some tests and you're dehydrated so we've put an IV in, it won't be in for long, we'll let you go in about 20 minutes' Doctor O'Brian smiles

'do you know why she collapsed?' Deacon asks

'Well the dehydration from throwing up and not having enough intake of fluids caused you to collapse, you do have a slight fever so that would explain it, but we also did some blood work' he says looking at his confused patient

Deacon squeezes Rayna's hand as she slightly pales

'Miss Jaymes… you're pregnant' Doctor O'Brian smiles

'wh..what?' she asks, tears brimming her eyes

'she's pregnant?' Deacon beams his eyes twinkling

'you are around 5 weeks along, I'll book you in for an ultrasound when I come back with your discharge papers' he smiles and leaves the room

Rayna now has tears falling from her eyes, Deacon wipes her tears from her cheeks

'hey, what's wrong' Deacon asks seeing the tears aren't stopping

'nothing' she says wiping her tears, 'I'm pregnant' she laughs 'were having a baby' she sniffles, she brings him closer to her and kisses him with so much force and passion. They hear a squeal come from the direction of the door, they look up and see Juliette with a huge smile on her face next to Bucky who has his fingers plugged in his ears from the impact of Juliette's squeal

'I can't believe it, this is so exciting' Juliette beams

'Congratulations, but uh Ray, your publicist and several news channels and reporters are ringing off the hook, what should I tell them?' Bucky asks

Rayna looks at Deacon who shrugs still grinning at the fact the love of his life is carrying their child

'The truth' Rayna smiles

'Do you want me to call Tandy?' Juliette asks

'Yes please, I'd rather her and the girls hear it first' Rayna smiles

Juliette steps out the room with Bucky both taking out their phones to break the news

'were having a baby' Deacon says excitedly leaning in for a kiss, Rayna meets him half way, both smiling into the kiss. _Another baby_ they both think, Rayna pulls back needing air, she rests her hand on his cheeks, stroking her thumb back and forth against his jaw

'I love you' she whispers staring up into his eyes

'I love you' he says before kissing her again

10.52 pm

'Hey Rayna, I just heard the news, congratulations' the woman says walking into the room

'Hey Mindy' Rayna smiles taking a hold of Deacons hand

'Here I have your discharge papers' Mindy smiles

'thank you' she smiles at the older woman

'now Missy I don't wanna see you back in one of these beds until that beautiful baby is born ya hear me' the older woman says pointing her finger at Rayna in a motherly fashion as she takes out her IV

'Don't worry Mindy I'm gonna take good care of her… both of them' Deacon says with so much love in his voice

Mindy looks on at the pair as they look into one another's eyes getting completely lost in each other, she smiles at them and takes the discharge papers back

'you're free to go hon, take care'

Deacon and Rayna walk hand in hand out of the hospital in to the dark night, it's now 11pm and reporters have clearly heard the news of Rayna's incident on stage as the New York press are all stationed outside the entrance ready to capture anything they can get from the Country Queen

'_Miss Jaymes are you okay?' 'Miss Jaymes does this have anything to do with your previous injuries?' 'Deacon do you think the tour started too soon?' 'Rayna do you think maybe you're not fully healed?'_

Deacon and Rayna just smile at each other as she addresses the impatient reporters

'Y'all I am fine, perfect even' she beams leaving the reporters shouting more questions confused as they hail a cab and go back to the hotel

Now back in the hotel room

'Well that was fun' Deacon chuckles as they had to creep round to the back entrance of the hotel as reporters were camped out front

'The media is gonna go crazy' Rayna laughs

Deacon pulls her into his arms so her back is flush into his chest, he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his hands on her still flat stomach

'I love you so much you know?' Deacon breathes kissing her head

Rayna places her arms over his and holds on tightly 'you may have said once or twice' she smirks and spins around in his arms to kiss him

'Come on, I'm exhausted' Deacon mumbles into the kiss and pulls her back towards the bed

9 am

Rayna awakens to find the spot next to her empty, just as she sits up Deacon walks in the room with a tray of food

'Breakfast in bed babe?' Rayna smiles

Deacon smiles and leans down to kiss her as he places the tray on her lap, he climbs into bed next to her and takes a sip of the orange juice 'the hotel heard about what happened, I just answered the door and voila, a tray of food, it was like a really good dream' he chuckles

She laughs at him as she eats a forkful of pancakes, her phone starts to buzz on the night stand, she picks it up and holds it over her head _Juliette_

'Hey Julie…'

'TURN ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW' Juliette interrupts excitedly then hangs up

'that was weird' Rayna says putting the phone back down and picking up the remote to turn the TV on

'What?' Deacon asks confused as to what's going on

'I dunno babe she just told me to turn on the news and then she hung up' she laughs

Deacon takes the remote and turns the set up higher to hear what they're saying

'_We have been informed by many worried fans that Rayna Jaymes collapsed on stage last night at the reopening of the Red Lips, White Lies tour with Juliette Barnes in New York City, don't you guys worry though, we received this news a couple of minutes ago from her publicist explaining that Rayna is fine, it has nothing to do with her previous injuries but that Rayna is in fact pregnant, expecting another child with ex Lead Guitarist now Lead Guitarist of Juliette Barnes' band Deacon Claybourne, congratulations you guys'_

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews, this chapter is shorter I'm sorry!  
I'm also back at school so I won't be updating as much **** I'll try my best!**

_Previously-_

'_Miss Jaymes… you're pregnant' Doctor O'Brian smiles_

'_wh..what?' she asks, tears brimming her eyes_

'_she's pregnant?' Deacon beams his eyes twinkling_

'_you are around 5 weeks along, I'll set you up for an ultrasound when I come back with your discharge papers' he smiles and leaves the room_

_Rayna now has tears falling from her eyes, Deacon wipes her tears from her cheeks_

**Chapter 17**

Rayna and Daphne are in the kitchen deciding what to have for breakfast

'Hm fruit loops?' Rayna asks

Daphne makes a face of disgust

'That's right, Maddie's the one who eats all those' Rayna chuckles

'Ummm, lucky charms?' Daphne asks as she sees her mother's facial expression change dramatically 'Mom did you just pee?' Daphne asks confused as she looks down to where Rayna is staring

'No, my waters just broke'

'The Baby's coming?' Daphne excitedly asks

'Can you go shout Deacon for me Baby?' Rayna breathes as she feels a contraction hit her

Daphne runs off to the bottom of the stairs to shout Deacon 'DEACON THE BABY'S COMING'

Rayna puts her hands on the countertop to steady herself as she concentrates on her breathing

Maddie and Deacon are tidying up her bedroom before they go down for breakfast when they hear Daphne shout, Deacon looks at Maddie wide eyed and shoots off down the stairs, Maddie hot on his heels. Daphne sees Deacon running down the stairs and moves out of the way, he rushes over to Rayna who has one hand on her stomach and the other on the counter

'The baby's coming?' he asks frantically

'Mmmhm' she moans doubling over in pain 'I forgot how much this hurts' she says through gritted teeth

'Maddie will you go run upstairs and get the bag, it's by the foot of the bed' Deacon asks

'Sure!' Maddie shouts already half way up the stairs

Deacon runs out to get the car ready, waiting for Maddie to come out with the bag

'Can I help mommy?' Daphne asks shyly

'you know what Daph, Me and the baby could use one of your magic hugs' Rayna smiles at her youngest daughter

Daphne lets out a huge grin and carefully hugs her mother lightly, she lets go then places her hand on her momma's bump 'how far apart are the contractions mommy?' Daphne asks, she's shown a real interest through the pregnancy, reading the books with her and Deacon

'They're still pretty far apart baby' Rayna smiles tucking Daphne's blonde locks behind her ear

'Mom come on, everythings set, let's go' Maddie says walking over to help her sister help their mother out of the house to the car

3 hours later she is being wheeled in to delivery, Deacon right beside her, the girls are in the waiting room with a very excited and nervous Juliette, Tandy, Scarlett and Lamar.

'Okay Rayna honey, when you feel a contraction I want you to push' the doctor says

Rayna feels a contraction hit and pushes gritting her teeth as she feels the pain throughout her body, she feels the baby crowning

'Okay Rayna relax, breathe, that was great, okay now push again for me'

Rayna lets out a little scream as she feels the burning sensation, tears are slipping from her eyes, Deacon has tight hold of her hand, murmuring comforting words to her

'you're doing great Ray, I love you' Deacon soothes

'SHUT UP' Rayna groans, she relaxes and flops back, 'I'm sorry' she says looking up into his eyes, tears brimming her own

'Rayna push' the doctor commands softly

'I'm so proud of you' Deacon says brushing her hair away from her face

She gives one last big push, gripping Deacons hand like it's her life line until she feels the pressure relieved and a tiny cry echo around the small delivery room

'Congratulations you have a baby boy' the doctor smiles showing them their baby before handing him over to a nurse

'A boy' Rayna whispers looking up at Deacon, he leans down and kisses her softly 'I love you so much'

As they take him over to get cleaned up Rayna speaks up

'I need to push again' Rayna frantically cries eyes wide

'what?' The doctor asks dumbfounded

'I NEED TO PUSH AGAIN' Rayna spits through gritted teeth

The doctor takes a look and feels around 'Okay Rayna I can feel the head'

'What?!' Deacon interrupts whilst Rayna is squeezing the life out of his hand

'Looks like you two are having twins' the doctor chirps

'How?' Rayna moans as a contraction hits her

'Baby Boy over there must of blocked the other in the ultrasounds, it's a common occurrence'

'AGHHH' Rayna screams throwing her head back as a contraction rips through her

'Okay Rayna, on your next contraction I need you to push okay?' the doctor soothes

Rayna nods in response just as sudden another contraction hits

'PUSH'

Rayna pushes with all her might then flops back on to the bed, she's exhausted, sweat mattes her hair to her face

'I can't' Rayna moans beginning to cry 'I can't push anymore' she cries, tears slipping down her cheeks

'Listen to me Ray, Rayna look at me' Deacon soothes

Rayna turn her head and looks up at him, tears are streaming down her face and she looks incredibly tired, it breaks his heart but she's got to do this

'you are doing great you hear me? a couple more pushes and our other beautiful baby will be here' he smiles squeezing her hand to let her know he's right beside her

'I can't' Rayna sobs

'Yes you can' Deacon encourages

'Rayna I need you to push for me, can you do that?' the doctor asks spreading her legs a little more.

She looks up at Deacon who nods his head before kissing their conjoined hands, she looks back to the doctor and nods letting out a shaky breath as another contraction hits her more forcefully than the others, she grips Deacons hand so tight she swears it might break and pushes with everything she has in her until she hears the blissful cries of her _second_ baby...

Rayna shoots up in bed breathing heavily, she looks at the alarm clock on the night stand _03:47, _she calms herself a little before bringing her hands to her small 3 month baby bump, she looks over to Deacon who is sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his arms, mouth wide open, one leg on top of the covers.

'_what the hell was that? twins?!' _she wonders referring to her dream as she snuggles up close to Deacon who instinctively wraps his arm around her bringing her closer to him then resting his hand on top of her little bump, she kisses his cheek softly as she drifts back off to sleep _'I think I need to make another appointment' _she thinks to herself before drifting back off to sleep in the safeness and warmth of Deacons arms.

**Well what do y'all think :D? please review X**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wasn't too sure about the dream idea but y'all seem to be responding well.  
Don't worry there will be lots of cute moments between Rayna and Deacon.**

**So sorry its taking me so long to update, school sucks.**

_Previously-_

'_I NEED TO PUSH AGAIN' Rayna spits through gritted teeth_

'_Looks like you two are having twins' the doctor chirps_

'_I can't' Rayna moans beginning to cry 'I can't push anymore'_

_letting out a shaky breath as another contraction hits her more forcefully than the others, she grips Deacons hand so tight she swears it might break and pushes with everything she has in her until she hears the blissful cries of her second baby…_

_Rayna shoots up in bed breathing heavily, she looks at the alarm clock on the night stand 03:47, she calms herself a little before bringing her hands to her small 3 month baby bump, she looks over to Deacon who is sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his arms, mouth wide open, one leg on top of the covers._

'_what the hell was that?' she wonders referring to her dream_

**Chapter 18**

8 am, Rayna wakes up, looking around before she realises she is in Deacons arms, she sighs contentedly and lays her head back on his chest, as Deacon is showing no signs of waking up she goes to shut her eyes again before quickly opening them, immediately remembering her dream, she has her appointment today anyway so she'll ask them then if they're sure there is only one baby in there.

Half an hour later Deacon blinks a little, the light from outside sneaking through the curtains and into his eyes, he breathes in and gets a waft of the smell of Rayna's shampoo, he bend his head a little to kiss her forehead, she stirs a little but doesn't wake as she snuggles deeper into Deacons side _'typical' _Deacon laughs to himself

'Raynaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' he says in a sing song voice

'ssssshh I'm sleeping' Rayna says muffled by Deacons chest

'no you're not or you wouldn't have answered' Deacon laughs smirking

'well… I was' Rayna chuckles and sits up a little to give Deacon a kiss

'mmm good morning' he mumbles against her lips

She pulls away and looks in to his gorgeous eyes, noticing his bed head hair she chuckles a little 'good morning' she smiles before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips before getting up

'where are you going?' Deacon sulks

'Getting our children back for what they did yesterday morning' she smirks

Deacons eyes immediately light up as she says "our children", she's been doing that a lot lately and they even spoke to the girls about it, Maddie was happy that they were a happy little family, Daphne was ecstatic, he had gone to pick Daphne up from school yesterday as Maddie was going to Talia's and he didn't want Daphne getting the bus on her own, She walked out with a little girl around her age, he had never seen her before, Daphne spotted him and smiled so bright he could of swore her face would get stuck like that, she ran over to him tugging her friend along 'Lyla this is my Daddy, this is Lyla she is my new friend who…' Deacon hadn't heard anymore as he stared at Daphne, his heart swelled, she had just introduced him as her Dad, as soon as they got home he gushed to Rayna about it, tears welling in his eyes, she had kissed him passionately and told him 'we're family'

'Hang on' Deacon says getting out of bed and slipping some jeans on

Yesterday morning Maddie and Daphne snuck in to their room armed with two water guns and thought it would be funny to squirt water at them as one way to wake them up, they never thought they'd plan on getting them back.

'sssssssshh you're being too noisy' Rayna giggles as her and Deacon are in the bathroom filling the water guns up with cold water

'These pregnancy hormones are making you loopy' Deacon chuckles, Rayna laughs and puts the cap on as Deacon does the same. They quietly step out the bathroom and tip toe "quietly" – Rayna is still giggling at the fact they are about to squirt cold water on their sleeping Daughters

Deacon carefully opens the door to Daphne's room making sure it makes no noise and Rayna does the same but entering Maddie's room

Deacon sticks his head out the door and sees Rayna looking back at him

'1… 2… 3!' He whispers then all you can hear is two giant squeals

Daphne shoots up in her bed water all over her face, she looks up and spots the culprit, Deacon is stood at the door with a smug grin on his face, she bursts out laughing and jumps out of bed

Whilst in Maddie's room, Rayna is leaning against the bedroom door laughing hysterically, she's laughing that much she's sure she's crying

'MOM!' Maddie exclaims half shocked half giggling

Daphne and Deacon come running into Maddie's room

'GOT HER' Deacon laughs, Daphne spots her mom with the same water gun she had used yesterday morning, she looks over to Maddie who is just is equally soaked and bursts into a fit of laughter

'your… face' Rayna gets out between laughter

'You two are like children' Maddie says pointing at the two hysteric adults giggling to each other at her bedroom door

'Mommy mommy it's your ultrasound today' Daphne says excitedly jumping up and down

'Can we come with you and Dad pleaaaaaaase?' Maddie says going over to Rayna clasping her hands together in hers, Deacon's heart swells whenever the girls call him Dad _gotta get used to this, 3 children _he smiles to himself

'Pretty please' Daphne says still jumping up and down bringing him out of his thoughts, he chuckles to himself, they look like they've stepped into the shower with their clothes on

Rayna looks over to Deacon who shrugs in response grinning, he gets to see his baby again today

'I don't see why not' Rayna smiles

The girls start talking about what names, if they think it's a boy or girl, which one they would prefer…

'Woah woah woah you two, you need to get dressed and eat breakfast before we go anywhere' Rayna interrupts

'Okay my lovelies, what would you two like for breakfast' Deacon smirks pretending to take out a pad and write orders down

'Fruit loops please' Maddie smiles chuckling at how silly her parents are acting this morning, she loves it, _this is right, this is how it was supposed to be_ she thinks to herself looking on at her two wonderful parents

'And you Miss Daphne?' Deacon asks bowing making them all chuckle

'hmm' she says bringing her finger to her chin pretending to be in deep thought, 'lucky charms please daddy' Daphne smiles taking Deacons hand

At the choice in cereal the girls chose Rayna's mind jumped back to her dream _I need to push again… looks like you're having twins _Rayna shakes her head smiling and follows her family down stairs

The ride to the doctor's appointment was full of chatter and excitement, Daphne couldn't contain herself as she sat in the backseat throwing baby names around.

They are sat in the waiting area, Maddie and Daphne are looking at a baby brochure and Deacon is looking at _The Perfect Pregnancy _his eyes nearly pop out of his head at certain bits _'How do women do this?' _he thinks to himself glancing over to Rayna who is bobbing her leg up and down, she looks nervous

'Hey' he says placing his hand on her jittery leg 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm just a little nervous' she says looking up into his eyes, he laces his fingers through hers and squeezes her hand

'you've done this before'

'yeah but I was a lot younger then' she sighs

'Hey plenty of women have babies in there early forties… says so in this book' he chirps trying to make her smile

A nurse comes out with a file in hand 'Rayna Jaymes?'

A few mothers and mothers to be who were too involved in their own business to notice the country singer walking in earlier whip their heads up at the mention of the country Queen

'Come on mom' Maddie says taking Rayna's hand pulling her up whilst Daphne did the same with Deacon

'Okay Miss Jaymes' the nurse smiles, she can't believe she is with Rayna Jaymes, she is Rayna Jaymes' nurse today 'the doctor will be in in a moment, if you could lay back on the table and pull your top up' she smiles as she takes the file and walks out. Deacon takes a seat on the plastic chair next to the table and Daphne comes over and hops up to sit in his lap whilst Maddie sits in the chair beside them

'Hi Miss Jaymes' the doctor says walking in 'I'm Doctor Harper… I don't wanna sound like a crazy fan but it's a pleasure to meet you' she gushes

'Thank you, and call me Rayna' she smiles sweetly at the older woman

'So let's see how your baby's doing' she smiles saying hi to the girls and Deacon as she gets the gel and monitor set up

'Okay Rayna this is gonna be a little cold' she warns, Rayna flinches as the cool gel hits her stomach

'Doctor Harper?' Daphne asks intrigued

'Yes sweetie? Doctor Harper smiles as she glances up to look at the little girl

'Why do you use the gel?'

Rayna smiles at Daphne and how interested she is, Maddie listens on intently too

'Well because it helps the scanner; which is this wand right here, glide across the skin more easily and gives us a better picture and sound quality' Doctor Harper explain rubbing the wand across Rayna's stomach, the sound of a tiny flutter of a heartbeat echoes around the room

'that's our baby?' Maddie asks in amazement, Deacon and Rayna smile at each other when she says _our baby_

'Yeah, that's our baby' Rayna smiles happily

'wow, it's really small?' Daphne says resting her head on her hands staring at the screen intently

'what did it look like when you had the ultrasound when you found out?' Maddie asks, Deacon looks completely embarrassed remembering when she collapsed and they found out she was pregnant, she had the ultrasound and he had no idea where it was

Doctor Harper laughs at the scene in front of her and decides to spare them the trouble

'It's okay guys, it's difficult to tell where the baby is at an early stage, your mom's at her 12 week mark so the baby is a lot bigger than when she first found out' she says as she points to a small blob on the monitor, Deacon grasps Rayna's hand holding it tightly in his

'That's our baby' he whispers kissing their interlaced hands, Rayna rips her eyes away from the screen and turns to Deacon, tears in her eyes until she whips her head back to the doctor

'Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?'

'Your baby is perfectly fine, looks to be around the right weight and length for this stage' she soothes

'Baby? Just one then? Not babies?' Rayna says quickly

'What?' Doctor Harper laughs 'no, as far as I can tell you are only having one baby'

'I had a little weird dream last night, I thought I was only having one baby then, and then I had to push again and he said oh its twins and Deacon was like what? And he said sometimes one baby blocks the other baby from view' she says quickly letting out the breath she had been holding in

Maddie, Daphne and Deacon all stare at Rayna

'do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?' Maddie asks

'I want a baby brother' Daphne says smiling

Doctor Harper choosing to answer Rayna's outburst question first 'yes that can happen, but I'm pretty certain you are only carrying one baby, we'll know more at the 20 week mark, also that's when we can find out the sex of the baby unless you want a surprise' she explains

'ooo I like surprises' Rayna says excitedly

'I hate surprises' Deacon says shuddering for effect

'please' Rayna smiles batting her eyes at him lovingly, no matter how much he tries he can't say no to her

'well I'm gonna leave it up to y'all to decide, right Rayna I'm gonna go book you in for your 20 week scan' she says passing her a paper towel to wipe the gel off her stomach 'speak to the front desk on your way out and they will give you the slip for your next appointment' Doctor Harper says

'Oh here' she says handing them a bunch of scan pictures, giving one each to Maddie and Daphne

'I'm gonna show all my friends at school' Daphne beams

'I'll see y'all in a couple of weeks, take care guys' Doctor Harper says before leaving

Rayna pulls her top down and gets up off the table and takes Deacons hand in hers

After leaving the hospital the four are in the car heading back home

'Can we go get ice cream?' Maddie asks

'Sure, but hon could you drop me off home first, Bucky just text, says he needs to speak with me' Rayna asks smiling at Deacon who has his eyes on the road, quickly glancing at Rayna as he says that's alright

'What flavour?' he asks

'Maddie knows' she smiles turning to the back seat sending Maddie a wink

Dropping Rayna off at home before heading back out for big tubs of ice cream and a film for movie night.

Rayna's just coming out of the kitchen when the doorbell chimes

'Hey Buck… hi Detective I uh, I wasn't aware you would be stopping by, how can I help you?' Rayna asks thinking maybe this is finally over

'Hello Miss Jaymes' Detective Riley smiles 'Uh, may I come in?' he smiles

She glances towards Bucky to try and read anything off him, he just smiles at her 'yeah sure' she moves to the side and lets the two men in

'We weren't aware you moved house? You have a lovely home' Detective Riley says

'Thank you' Rayna smiles

'Congratulations by the way' he says nodding to her baby bump whilst sitting down next to Bucky on the couch 'how far along are you?' he smiles

'3 months yesterday' she beams resting her hand on her small bump

Deciding to just come out with it knowing she must be confused and curious as to why he dropped by along with Bucky he starts

'Teddy is asking for visitation off the girls meaning they would have to go up to the prison every other weekend for the maximum of an hour' the Detective says slowly noticing the look of fear painted on the country singers face

'It's extremely unlikely considering the reason he is in prison to begin with and doing it in front of one your children that he's expecting visitation from. It's not gonna happen Rayna' he adds noticing she's staring off into space

'…but he has asked to talk to you, the judge reluctantly had to grant it..' he trails off noticing a change in her demeanour, Bucky also eyes her curiously until Rayna clutches her stomach wracked with fear 'ooowww' she cries/whines doubling over a little tears spilling over, Detective Riley jumps up and rushes to her side, Bucky doing the same

'Rayna' Bucky asks worriedly

'no no no no no' she says still clutching her stomach in pain, her cries now becoming a small sob

**Please review guys :D I'd love to know what y'all think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews guys, still so sorry how slow I'm updating, school is taking over my life!**

**I wanna thank - ****swimlets3**** - who helped me with a lot of ideas and basically co-wrote this chapter with me **** also go check out her stories, she is an amazing writer!**

_Previously-_

'_Okay Rayna this is gonna be a little cold' she warns, Rayna flinches as the cool gel hits her stomach_

_rubbing the wand across Rayna's stomach, the sound of a tiny flutter of a heartbeat echo around the room_

'_that's our baby?' Maddie asks in amazement, Deacon and Rayna smile at each other when she says our baby_

'_Yeah, that's our baby' Rayna smiles happily_

'_Teddy is asking for visitation off the girls meaning they would have to go up to the prison every other weekend for the maximum of an hour' the Detective says slowly noticing the look of fear painted on the country singers face… 'It's not gonna happen Rayna' he adds noticing she's staring off into space_

'…_but he has asked to talk to you, the judge reluctantly had to grant it..' he trails off noticing a change in her demeanour, Bucky also eyes her curiously until Rayna clutches her stomach wracked with fear 'ooowww' she cries/whines doubling over a little tears spilling over_

'_no no no no no' she says still clutching her stomach in pain, her cries now becoming a small sob_

**Chapter 19**

At the state of Rayna Bucky flies into protective zone and quickly dials 911 whilst Detective Riley is trying to console her, also listening on to Bucky's side of the conversation

'I need an ambulance… she's uh, 12 weeks pregnant, experiencing pain… downtown at…' Bucky explains

'Okay we are sending an ambulance to your location right now, can you tell me how she is at the moment?' Bucky hears the woman on the other line say

'she's doubled over, can't really move, she is in a lot of pain, how do I calm her… okay thank you' he finishes as he hangs up and addresses Rayna

'Rayna they are on their way okay? Bucky soothes

'I can't lose this baby Buck, I can't' Rayna cries, more tears spilling over staying upright with the help of Detective Riley, clinging onto him

'Rayna I need you to calm down for me okay? Your baby is going to be absolutely fine, I just need you to stop panicking' Bucky soothes worryingly, just as he says that he hears the ambulance park up outside, a couple of EMT's rush in, a bit surprised it's Rayna Jaymes at first but their professionalism soon takes over there curiosity

'Miss Jaymes we are going to make sure you and your baby is fine okay? Now can you sit in this wheelchair for me?' the older man soothes, the other paramedic checking her stats

With the help of the paramedics she lowers herself down in the chair before getting wheeled out, Bucky right beside her

'Deacon' Rayna says to Bucky still wincing a little

Bucky understanding what she means turns to the Detective

'Could you get a hold of Deacon Claybourne?' he asks pleadingly as they load Rayna in to the ambulance

'Sure, no problem, I'm sorry if the news brought this to happen' he sighs

Bucky gives him a small smile in response and hops into the back of the ambulance before it takes off

Deacon looks at his phone confused as an unknown number is ringing him, going with his gut he answers 'hello'

'Hi, Mr Claybourne? this is Detective Riley...'

'What happened? is it Rayna? is she okay? what's going on?' Deacon interrupts worrying thoughts flashing through his mind

'Rayna is on her way to the hospital, something's happened' the detective explains going on to tell him the news of the Teddy situation, which he just informed Rayna of

Deacon almost robotically hangs up the phone before turning to the girls who are carrying the other bags to the car, talking about how fun Wreck It Ralph is going to be for their movie night

'Quick girls get in the car we need to get to the hospital' he says hurriedly worrying the two

'what?' Daphne asks confused

'why?' Maddie asks just as confused as her sister putting the bags in the boot

'It's your mom' Deacon sighs, Maddie looks at him wide eyed before jumping into the car followed by a still very confused Daphne. They drove to the hospital as quick as possible, missing a few stop signs along the way

Deacon rushes into the hospital holding Daphne's hand, Maddie just behind them, he approaches the front desk

'Hi, Rayna Jaymes was just brought in?' he says slightly out of breath

'okay just let me check…' the woman smiles checking the computer 'she's in room 78 just right down there' she says leaning off her chair over the desk to point down the corridor to the left

'Thank you' Maddie says as Deacon rushed off as soon as he heard the room number

_78 _he knocks on the door lightly before opening it, he sees her in the bed, '_she looks okay, so that's good' _he thinks to himself

'Ray?' he asks softly

She holds her arms out in front of her, he walks up to the bed and takes her in his arms, he pulls back looking into her eyes, Maddie and Daphne are sat on the nearby chairs looking on in concern

'What happened? Are you okay? The baby! Is our baby okay? Detective Riley rang me, said you got rushed to the hospital? Teddy? What the hell is he doing? Are you sure you and the baby are okay?' he blurts out tripping over his words, meanwhile Doctor Harper has walked in, waving to the girls and hearing the last of Deacons worried questions

'Your baby is fine, Rayna is fine' she smiles

'what happened?' Deacon asks again

'Rayna was experiencing cramping, I'm guessing due to the stress of hearing about her ex-husbands demands' as she says that Maddie shoots her head up 'also because of her age we want to take extra precautions and minimize any stress that tries to squeeze its way into her life' she smiles

'I will be booking you in for frequent appointments - every 3 weeks throughout the remainder of your pregnancy, just to keep track of things, you're blood pressure is a little high but then again, due to the stress, it's not a concern at the moment but I would like to keep an eye on it' Doctor Harper explains softly

'You're free to take her home' she smiles 'I will see you in 2 weeks Rayna, bye girls' she says as she walks towards the door

'Bye Doctor Harper' the girls say in unison

They pull up in their driveway, as the girls go to the boot to retrieve the bags, Deacon rushes round to the other side of the car to help Rayna out

'I can get out of the car myself you know' she teases

'I know' Deacon smiles but still concerned as he holds out his hand for Rayna to grasp, when she does he breaks out in a huge grin 'Just want to help' he says softly

'I know you do babe' she smiles as she leans in and kisses him softly

The girls walk up to them with the bags looking like they are struggling

'Come on weaklings, pass me the bags' Deacon teases chuckling

They pass him the bags, he walks off towards the front door, skilfully getting his keys out of his pocket, Maddie and Daphne each take on of her mother's hands helping her into the house

'Girls? What are you doing?' Rayna asks smiling at her daughters

'We are helping you' Maddie smiles looking up at her mother

'and the baby!' Daphne exclaims

They all make their way into the house, Maddie and Daphne get Rayna situated on the couch. Maddie runs off to go get her a pillow, Daphne brings the _wooden _coffee table forward for her to put her feet up, Deacon finishes putting the shopping away and hurries to bring her a drink.

'Do you want something to read mommy?' Daphne asks

'Here's your pillow, sit up so I can put it behind your back' Maddie says

'Water or Coffee? I brought both, I'll leave them right here on the table' Deacon says placing the refreshments down

Just as they all go to hurry off to bring her something else Rayna speaks up

'Hey? You know Doctor Harper didn't say I was on bed rest, I can get up, move around and do things for myself you know?' Rayna sighs frustratingly

'But we are happy to help you out' Deacon smiles, Daphne nodding in agreement

'Yes but I don't need you too'

Asif they haven't heard a word Rayna has said they all begin fussing again

'I'm gonna go run you a hot bath' Deacon says, Maddie and Daphne saying they will put the bubbles in and light some candles

She sighs and flops back on to the couch _'okay, now I feel stressed' _she lets out a long breath and pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket

'Hey Rayna' the woman answers happily

'Hey Juliette, would you mind coming picking me up?' Rayna says pleadingly

'yeah sure everything okay?' Juliette replies, Rayna can hear the concern in her voice

'Yeah, fine'

'Okay, be there in 10' Juliette replies before hanging up

5 minutes later, Deacon and the girls come down the stairs and into the living room, they stop in their tracks surprised and confused as they see Rayna putting her coat on

'Mom where are you going?' Maddie asks

'I'm just gonna go over to Juliette's for a while' she smiles getting her bag 'you 3 can spend the afternoon together, I heard Grandpa and Tandy was wanting to see you, maybe you can invite them round, they haven't seen your finished rooms yet?' Rayna suggests hoping they won't put up much of a fight

Seeing 3 sadden faces staring back at her, knowing what Daphne's about to say Rayna beats her to it

'I will be back for movie night okay? I will be careful, I will stay sat down, I will put my feet up okay? No stress'

'uh, okay, we will see you later then' Deacon smiles sadly

She walks up to him and places a soft kiss on his lips 'I love you, you know that right? I know y'all are just looking out for me and making sure I'm okay but i think I'm going to spend the afternoon with Juliette, if it bothers y'all I will stay?' she asks

'we were worried' he sighs 'but no, go, relax' he smiles 'I love you too' he says putting her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek, she gives him another peck on the lips.

Hearing a car horn beep outside she pulls the girls in for a light hug

'Bye girls' she says walking towards the door, sending them a smile before leaving

'Did we do something?' Daphne asks looking up at Deacon

'No sweetie, I just think she needs an afternoon to herself, she's been through a lot lately' he says softly

Daphne nods in response, Maddie stays quiet remembering her Dad and Doctor Harper mentioning something about Teddy.

**I know its short, but please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Keep reviewing guys, this is gonna be a long story as the chapters aren't that long, I hope you don't give up on it.**

**I wanna thank - ****swimlets3**** - who helped me with a lot of ideas and basically co-wrote this chapter with me **

_Previously-_

'_Rayna was experiencing cramping, I'm guessing due to the stress of hearing about her ex-husbands demands' as she says that Maddie shoots her head up 'also because of her age we want to take extra precautions and minimize any stress that tries to squeeze its way into her life' she smiles_

_They all make their way into the house; Maddie and Daphne get Rayna situated on the couch. Maddie runs off to go get her a pillow, Daphne brings the wooden coffee table forward for her to put her feet up, Deacon finishes putting the shopping away and hurries to bring her a drink._

'_Hey? You know Doctor Harper didn't say I was on bed rest, I can get up, move around and do things for myself you know?' Rayna sighs frustratingly _

'_Hey Juliette, would you mind coming picking me up?' Rayna says pleadingly_

'_Okay, be there in 10' Juliette replies before hanging up_

'_Bye girls' she says walking towards the door, sending them a smile before leaving_

'_Did we do something?' Daphne asks looking up at Deacon_

'_No sweetie, I just think she needs an afternoon to herself, she's been through a lot lately' he says softly_

_Daphne nods in response; Maddie stays quiet remembering her Dad and Doctor Harper mentioning something about Teddy._

**Chapter 20**

Rayna opens the passenger car door of Juliette's Chevrolet and gets in, they sit there in silence until Juliette speaks up

'so? You gonna tell me what's up? Or you just gonna sit there and pretend you're okay' Juliette asks

'What' Rayna asks turning her head to look at the blonde in confusion

'Bucky called me earlier' she says softly 'are you okay?' she asks laying her hand on Rayna's shoulder

'Yeah' she breathes 'I mean I've never been so scared in my life, I really thought I was gonna lose my baby' she says tearing up, a few tears slipping down her cheeks

'but you didn't, that's all that matters now, so why are you coming with me instead of staying with Deacon and the girls' she asks 'not that I mind' she adds

'uh, they were smothering me, as if I'm going to break, I didn't get put on bed rest, I can do things I just need less stress, being fussed about wasn't helping' she groans

Juliette laughs at her frustrated state

'So I was thinking we could have a girly afternoon or somethin, i promised i would be back for movie night' Rayna smiles

'Sounds good to me, I have marshmallows, chocolate, cake, hot chocolate and Bridesmaids' Juliette says starting up the truck and pulling out of the driveway

Meanwhile Maddie's mind is still in overrun about Teddy and what had happened earlier, knowing it's most likely his fault makes her blood boil, seeing her dad walk down the stairs she decides to voice her worries

'Well' Deacon says walking down the last of the stairs 'Daphne has claimed the bath we made' he says laughing until he notices the look on Maddie's face, she's staring at him, she looks as pale as a ghost and her eyes are welling up with tears

'Hey' he says softly 'C'mere' he opens his arms and Maddie comes flying into them burying her head in his chest

'What's wrong sweetie?' he asks soothingly rubbing circles on her back

'is mom okay? like really? is she okay after everything that happened?' Maddie asks tearfully

'I think so sweetie, she doesn't really like to talk about it, what i do know is that she loves you, and she loves Daphne, and she loves your little brother or sister' he smiles, Maddie smiles back at him, they have the exact same smile, the toothy grin that makes their eyes gleam

'And she loves you' Maddie adds smiling before turning back serious

'I heard Doctor Harper mention Teddy at the hospital'

'It's nothing you have to worry about' he says kissing her forehead

'Please tell me dad, i deserve to know, especially with what he did hurting mom in front of me, hurting her in the first place' she says pleadingly and defensively for her mother

'He wants visitation of you, both you and Daphne, Detective Riley said its doubtful that will happen but the judge has granted his request for him to speak to your mom' he sighs sadly

'What!?' Maddie exclaims 'That's why mom had to go to the hospital, the stress from him! she could have lost the baby dad, she could of it all because of him!' She says pained etched onto her face 'I don't want anything to do with him, i am not going to see him and neither is mom' she says defensively concern rushing through her at the thought of anything else happening or anything Teddy is capable of doing, he is already in prison for 15 years pending a longer sentence, he has nothing to lose anymore

Juliette realizes that Rayna is being really quite so she pauses the movie and turns to look at her, noticing she doesn't seem to be paying any attention to the movie

'What's going on Rayna?' she asks concern lacing her voice

Rayna looks at Juliette for the first time since getting in the car and realises she has to talk to someone

'They want me to go see teddy because he wants visitation of the girls but I can't face him heck I still have nightmares from what he did not to mention Maddie has nightmares still. The thought of facing him scares me but the thought of him being allowed to see the girl's scares me more. What am I going to do?' She finished with tears streaming down her face

Juliette doesn't know what to say to help so she wraps Rayna in a hug and just holds her while she cries on her shoulder

'_How could anyone do this to her she was the last person on earth who deserved to be treated this way. I will do everything in my power to make sure no one hurts her anymore especially teddy. I can't lose her she's all I have left' _Juliette thinks to herself whilst comforting a distraught Rayna

Meanwhile in Teddy's cell, Teddy is pacing back and forth, his cellmate has just been called out, visitation time, he sits down on the bottom bunk and his mind goes straight to one thing

'_I knew once she received the news of my request she was going to be scared, I always liked to see her scared because it was the only time she would show how weak she was, I had the power and control' _he says to himself

He knew she was going to show and he couldn't wait, she ruined his life and even if he gets put behind bars for life he will make sure he ruins hers

After realizing Rayna has cried herself to sleep Juliette carefully gets up causing Rayna to fall slightly before Juliette softly grasps her around her arms and lays her down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her before clearing away the empty packet of popcorn and the dishes they used

As Juliette come's back in from the kitchen and goes over to the TV to turn it off Rayna wakes up

'What are you doing?' Rayna groggily says sitting up slowly

'well sleeping beauty you nodded off' she says laughing at Rayna's facial expression

'what do you feel like doing?' she asks popping an M&M into her mouth

'EATING! I'm starving' Rayna exclaims, as soon as she does her stomach lets out a loud grumble

'well you are eating for two' Juliette winks 'Want me to make you something?'

'no no, I'll do it, Ham sandwich?' Rayna asks throwing the blanket off and standing up heading towards the kitchen, Juliette nods in response 'Please'

Coming back in to the living room, Juliette is sat on the couch and has _Cinderella _paused, Rayna looks at her raising her eyebrow teasingly

'Cinderella?' she laughs

'Hey, it's a good film' she laughs defensively

Rayna shakes her head smiling but she has got to agree it is a good film, she sits next to Juliette tucking her legs under her, she hands Juliette her plate

'ooo thank you' she says accepting the sandwich

'You're welcome' Rayna says before taking a huge bite of her own sandwich

'that's disgusting' Juliette says scrunching her nose up in disgust at Rayna's choice of snack

'What?!' Rayna says defensively munching on a turkey, pickle and ketchup sandwich

'you actually like that?' Juliette says in shock her face still scrunched up looking at her like she's from a different planet

'well, I had a craving' she says before moaning in pleasure of her scrummy snack before adding 'so the baby must like it' she smiles licking ketchup off her finger

Juliette visibly shivers for effect making Rayna chuckle

When they finish their snack Rayna looks over at the clock and realizes that she has to go or she is going to be late for movie night which means resulting in 2 unhappy little girls.

Juliette drives her back home, as Rayna goes to get out of the car Juliette places her hand on her arm to stop her, Rayna turns back and looks at the younger blonde smiling earning a smile back

'I will always be here for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or a place to escape to, I am only a phone call away' Juliette soothes the underlying concern in her voice showing she will be true to her word

'I know, thank you' Rayna whispers wrapping Juliette in a quick hug before hopping out the truck, as she gets to her front door, Juliette beeps the horn, she quickly spins on her heel

'NEVER EAT ONE OF THEM SANDWICHES IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN PLEASE' Juliette shouts trying to be serious but bursting into a fit of laughter causing Rayna to do the same before she pulls out of the driveway and heads home

Rayna walks through her home, the smell of cooked food and the sound of giggles coming from the living room

'Girls I'm home' Rayna calls cheerfully taking off her coat and hanging it up before kicking off her shoes

'Mommy mommy mommy' Daphne says running up to her mother who is stood just outside the living room, she runs up to her and wraps her arms around her waist enveloping her in a warm hug

'are you feeling better now?' Daphne asks looking up at Rayna sweetly 'Is the baby feeling better?' she asks putting her hand on the small bugle of a baby bump

'you know what Daph? We are feeling so much better' she chirps tickling her youngest earning a chuckle from her

'aaah… mommy… stop it' Daphne gasps out between laughter as she squirms to escape her mother's arms, as soon as Rayna lets her go she inhales a huge breath still giggling

'Daddy said he's putting Wreck It Ralph on when you get back' Daphne smiles, Rayna smiles down at her youngest tucking her hair behind her ear, it makes her heart swell how quickly she's attached to Deacon and now even calls him Daddy

'Come on then sweetie' Rayna says as she bends down a little to pick Daphne up, Daphne wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, laying her head down on her shoulder

She walks into the living room with Daphne in her arms, Maddie is on the floor with Deacon helping him work the DVD player

'Hey guys' Rayna smiles, shifting Daphne on her hip

Deacon and Maddie are so engrossed in trying to get the DVD to work they don't realise she's even in the room

'DADDY!' Daphne shouts alerting both Maddie and Deacon who drops the instructions in shock of being shouted at, Daphne chuckles at the response

'Thank you' Rayna smiles at Daphne

'Hey mom' Maddie smiles lovingly up at her mother

'Welcome momma' Daphne says as she hops down leaving her mother's arms to join Maddie on the floor as Deacon gets up and walks over to where Rayna is stood

'Hey' he whispers taking her in his arms and giving her a short but passionate kiss, Rayna responds to the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck

Pulling back for air 'You okay? You know you shouldn't really be carrying her' Deacon worries

'Deacon' Rayna sighs 'I'm fine, she's 9, she's not that heavy' she soothes cupping his cheek getting lost in his eyes

He smiles back at her before leaning in to kiss her once more

'FIXED IT' Maddie and Daphne both shout, startling Rayna and Deacon causing them to jump apart

'I'll get the lights' Daphne says jumping up to go switch the lights off making it seem like a movie theatre

'c'mon' Deacon winks at Rayna causing her to blush slightly

They all get situated on the couch, Daphne sits on Deacons lap and relaxes back in his arms resting on his chest, Rayna beside him with her head on his shoulder and one hand on her bump with Maddie curled up beside her, it would make the perfect picture

As the credits roll Deacon nudges Rayna and nods his head in Maddie's direction who is struggling to keep her eyes open, fighting sleep, Rayna looks down at Daphne and notices she's fast asleep, mouth agape, slightly drooling and lightly snoring away in Deacons arms, Deacon follows Rayna's gaze and inwardly chuckles at the sight of her

'I'm gonna go take her up' Deacon whispers before carefully standing up and heading towards the stairway with an unconscious Daphne

'Maddie sweetie' Rayna soothes sweeping Maddie's hair out of her eyes 'C'mon baby, your shattered' Rayna gets up off the couch and helps a half asleep Maddie up out of her sitting position and up the stairs to her bedroom.

As the girls were already in their pj's Rayna gets Maddie straight into bed, tucking the covers around her, she leans down and kisses her daughters forehead

'I love you so much' Rayna whispers

Maddie wraps her arms round her mother's neck 'I love you too mommy' It warms Rayna's heart when Maddie calls her mommy, she's a teenager now so she's been going through that stage of wanting to be left alone or not to be seen around her parents but ever since what happened she's barely let her out of her sight, she's always been a mommy's girl

'Goodnight baby' Rayna says shutting her bedroom door, going back downstairs noticing Deacons back on the couch, she goes over to him plonking down next to him sighing contentedly

'she's out like a light, didn't even bat an eyelid taking her up' Deacon says

'Well when this little one comes, he or she will be out like a light.. then up again in 2 hours' Rayna smirks laying her head down on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her resting them on her bump, rubbing in soothing circles

He unwraps his arms from around her and gets up off the couch

'What? Where are you going?' she says sadly pouting for effect

Deacon turns to her and laughs at the face she's pulling 'relax Ray I'm just putting the fire on' he laughs chucking a few logs in and setting it alight, before returning to his previous position next to Rayna taking her in his arms again

'Girl or Boy?' Deacon says staring off into space

'what?'

'Girl or Boy? What do you want the baby to be?' he says kissing her forehead hugging her tighter to him, she snuggles deeper into his side taking his hand in hers interlacing their fingers and placing it on her bump

'I don't care as long as it's healthy' she smiles looking up at him then kissing him softly before laying her head on his chest

'Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay' Deacon whines squeezing her hand

'Okay, well we already have 2 girls so it would be fun having a boy' she smiles kissing their conjoined hands, enjoying the peacefulness, just her and deacon in front of the crackling fire, she can't believe she missed 14 years of this

'I love you' she says softly, so quiet she's sure he didn't hear her but its Deacon, he can more or less read her mind

'I know' he says cupping her chin tilting her head to kiss her softly on the lips 'I love you too' he mumbles into the kiss, pulling back for air he also adds 'and I love our children, all 3 of them'

If anyone saw them at this moment they would envy them, heck they probably do just seeing them interacting on stage or walking down the street, even just sitting together in silence. They have amazing chemistry, they are as Juliette says the 'it' couple that everyone wants to be like

'What do you think of Mayley if it's a girl?' Deacon asks unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on her bump again, she likes it, it relaxes her

'Hm, I like that, it's unusual' she smiles 'what if it's a boy?' she asks trailing her hand up his chest wrapping it around his shoulder cuddling closer to him feeling the warmth radiate off him

'I like Noah? Whatcha think?' he asks tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear

'ooo I like that' she beams 'What about Jacob? And Sophia?' she asks slightly shivering, he notices and grabs the blanket from the top of the couch pulling it over them both, she sighs contentedly

'I like Jacob, I don't like Sophia' he says saying the name over and over in his head not being able to imagine calling his child by that name

'hm, Olivia?'

'Too common' he quips causing Rayna to laugh

'Are you gonna like any of the names I come up with' she giggles lightly swatting him of the chest

'Yes' he says defensively feigning shock

'Hallie? Or Lexie Belle?' she asks before yawning, saying Lexie Belle over in her head liking the sound of it

'I really like those' Deacon smiles glancing at her noticing her eyes are drifting shut

'I can't wait to feel the baby kick' she smiles

'When does the baby move?' Deacon asks completely interested in the new topic

'It was around 18 weeks with Daphne' she says shutting her eyes 'so? Jacob, Noah, Mayley, Hallie and Lexie Belle?' she yawns

'They are definitely on our maybe list, we could ask the girls too, maybe they have a few ideas'

'Well you're only gonna get boys names out of Daphne, she has her heart set on having a baby brother, Maddie's happy with either' she smiles

'Who knows, maybe we'll have both' he smirks

'One baby's hard imagine us with two' she giggles tiredly

'Come on babe, bed' he says detaching himself from her to get up and put out the fire, when he turns around he sees Rayna lying down on the couch almost fast asleep

'_Typical_' he laughs to himself going over to pick her up, she instinctively wraps her arms around his neck holding on

Carrying her up the stairs and laying her down on the bed, he goes to get her pj's so she's comfortable, going back over to her he carefully removes her jeans and socks

'no funny business Mr' Rayna says groggily causing Deacon to laugh before slipping her bottoms on

'come on babe sit up a little' Deacon says pulling her up gently to remove her top before slipping her pajama top on laying her back down again before shedding his jeans and shirt then climbing into bed next to her

'I love you' Rayna mumbles

'I love you too darlin' he says before pulling her closer to him, both drifting off to sleep smiles plastered onto their faces

**Please review guys**

**Do you have any baby name suggestions?**

**What would you like the baby to be? Will she have twins?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's taking me forever to update guys I had major writers block!  
But thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope y'all are still liking this story**

_Previously-_

'_What's going on Rayna?' she asks concern lacing her voice_

'_They want me to go see teddy because he wants visitation of the girls but I can't face him heck I still have nightmares from what he did not to mention Maddie has nightmares still. The thought of facing him scares me but the thought of him being allowed to see the girl's scares me more. What am I going to do?' She finished with tears streaming down her face_

'_How could anyone do this to her she was the last person on earth who deserved to be treated this way. I will do everything in my power to make sure no one hurts her anymore especially teddy. I can't lose her she's all I have left' Juliette thinks to herself whilst comforting a distraught Rayna_

_Teddy is pacing back and forth, his cellmate has just been called out, visitation time, he sits down on the bottom bunk and his mind goes straight to one thing…He knew she was going to show and he couldn't wait, she ruined his life and even if he gets put behind bars for life he will make sure he ruins hers_

'_Hallie? Or Lexie Belle?' she asks before yawning, saying Lexie Belle over in her head liking the sound of it _

'_I really like those' Deacon smiles glancing at her noticing her eyes are drifting shut_

'_I can't wait to feel the baby kick' she smiles _

'_When does the baby move?' Deacon asks completely interested in the new topic_

'_It was around 18 weeks with Daphne' she says shutting her eyes 'so? Jacob, Noah, Mayley, Hallie and Lexie Belle?' she yawns_

'_They are definitely on our maybe list, we could ask the girls too, maybe they have a few ideas' _

**Chapter 21**

'Girls hurry up and get your little butts downstairs' Deacon yells from the bottom of the staircase

Rayna and Tandy are sat on the couch in the living area, Deacon is taking the girls to the zoo whilst she and Tandy go shopping, Rayna is sipping water as she's been feeling slightly nauseous this morning

'So how's everything? How's you and Deacon?' Tandy asks putting down her glass of ice tea

'Good' Rayna smiles putting down her water and taking a deep breath to calm her stomach a little

'Good?' Tandy asks teasingly raising her eyebrow, shifting slightly on the couch

'Great' Rayna sighs happily 'I love him, the girls love him, we have this new gorgeous house, we have another beautiful baby on the way…' putting her hand on her small rounded bump

'GIRL'S COME ON, I WOULD LIKE TO GO BEFORE THE BABY'S BORN' Deacon yells teasingly up the stairs, hearing the sound of giggles and feet padding across the landing

'WERE COMING' Maddie yells coming to the top of the stairs with a still giggling Daphne

Hearing the commotion from the next room and above them, Rayna breaks out into a huge smile whilst Tandy laughs

'Okay' Deacon says coming into the living room 'the girls are putting their shoes on and we will be off' he says coming over to the couch, he leans down and kisses Rayna's forehead, as he goes to stand up she loops her arms around his neck bringing him back down to her but this time kissing her on the lips, maybe lingering a while longer than they planned, an impatient Daphne interrupts them from the doorway

'Dad' she sighs dramatically 'come on, were waiting' she giggles knowing Deacon has been waiting for them to be ready for 15 minutes

Deacon reluctantly pulls away from Rayna, giving her another quick kiss on the forehead and placing his hand on her stomach

'Okay come on chipmunk' he says walking over to take Daphne's hand, before leaving the room he turns back to Rayna, Daphne lets go of his hand and skips off towards the front door where Maddie is waiting

'Have a good day, I love you' He smiles

'you too, I love you' she smiles lovingly at him before adding 'I love you girls, have a nice time' hearing a muffled 'LOVE YOU MOM' back

'See ya later Tandy' Deacon waves smiling

'Bye Deacon, BYE GIRLS' Tandy replies as he leaves the room

'Y'all are so cute' Tandy exclaims, Rayna just grins in response

After hearing the front door shut Rayna stands up and picks up the glasses

'I'll go put these away, grab a bottle of water and we can go' she smiles heading off in the direction of the kitchen, Tandy following her

'You still feeling a little nauseous? We don't have to go if you're not feeling up to it, we can go another day' Tandy asks concerned putting her hand on her younger sisters back

'Babe I'm fine' Rayna smiles grabbing her water

'Oh, Juliette?' Tandy excitedly comments

'What about Juliette?' Rayna laughs as she walks back through the house to the front door, Tandy hot on her heels

'We should ask her to come with us? I haven't seen her since I dropped her home after Deacons camp fire'

'I'll give her a call now' Rayna says as she locks the front door

Juliette is just putting her shoes on when she hears her phone vibrate from her purse

'_Where the hell is that damn phone' _she says to herself rummaging through her purse, _'aha'_ she says answering the call without looking at the caller ID

Tandy gets into the driver's seat whilst Rayna gets into the car, her phone plastered to her ear, pulling her seatbelt into the buckle she hears Juliette answer

'Hey Juliette, are you busy? Me and Tandy were wondering if you want to come shopping with us today, we can come pick you up now?' She asks as Tandy pulls out of the driveway

'Hey Rayna, um… I can't sorry, I was gonna go meet with Glenn today' she lies hoping Rayna buys it

'Okay, that's fine, another time?' Rayna asks, mouthing to Tandy that Juliette's busy

'Yeah you bet' Juliette says feeling horrible for lying to Rayna, but she would kill her if she knew what she was about to do

'Say hi to Glenn for me, Tandy says hi' Rayna smiles

'Okay, tell her I said Hi' Juliette smiles, she likes Tandy, she told her some funny stories about Rayna when she was little on the drive back to her place

'Gotta go Ray, I'll call you later, I want some gossip from the "Tandy and Bucky situation"' Juliette teases down the phone hearing Rayna laugh

'Haha don't worry I will get it all out of her today' she says winking at a confused Tandy 'Bye' she says cheerfully before hanging up

'Get what out of me?' Tandy says sceptically squinting her eyes at her little sister before turning her eyes back to the road

'Nottttttttttthing' Rayna smiles

Juliette heads out the door and down towards her car, she gets into the driver's seat and goes to put her keys in but stops

'_What am I doing? What do I say? I haven't really thought this through, but I need to do this, you need to do this Juliette, who knows what will happen if you don't, there's so much pent up anger, channel it, channel it Juliette' _she says to herself

She pulls herself together and backs out of her driveway, she's still thinking of what to say as she pulls on to the highway

Deacon is just parking the car, the girls full of excitement; the zoo is one of their favourite places

'Can we go see the monkeys first? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?!' Daphne squeals getting out of the car

'Then the elephants!' Maddie exclaims excitedly

'Yanno what? That sounds great, but… I have a surprise for y'all first' Deacon grins as he locks the car

The girls don't notice who exists the car next to them

'Hey you guys'

The girls whip their heads around, realising who's there bursting into a huge grin running into the woman's arms

'SCARLETT' Daphne exclaimed

'You're coming to the zoo with us?' Maddie asks smiling

'Of course, only if that alright with you two?' Scarlett asks nervously

'You kidding? That's great!' Maddie grins

'Come on Scarlett, were going to the monkeys first' Daphne says taking Scarlett's hand and dragging her off

Deacon walks up to Maddie and wraps his arm around her shoulder, both smiling walking behind an excited Daphne and Scarlett

'_Talia and Gemma are at the mall, Gracie, Sophie and Jamie are at the movies, but I don't care, I love spending time with my family, I don't get why they think that's weird' _Maddie thinks to herself looking on at Daphne and Scarlett who are pulling funny monkey faces at each other and Deacon who has just snuck up behind Daphne taking her in his arms and swirling her through the air, electing a fit of giggles from her

'_I have the best family ever' _Maddie smiles to herself running off to catch up with them

**Okay I haven't finished but I haven't updated in a while so the next chapter will pick up where this one left off **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**For y'all who are still reading this, sorry its took me so long to update, major writers block, and school deadlines!**

_Previously-_

'_I'll go put these away, grab a bottle of water and we can go' she smiles heading off in the direction of the kitchen, Tandy following her _

'_You're still feeling a little nauseous? We don't have to go if you're not feeling up to it, we can go another day' Tandy asks concerned putting her hand on her younger sisters back_

'_Babe I'm fine' Rayna smiles grabbing her water_

'_Oh, Juliette?' Tandy excitedly comments_

'_What about Juliette?' Rayna laughs as she walks back through the house to the front door, Tandy hot on her heels_

'_We should ask her to come with us? I haven't seen her since I dropped her home after Deacons camp fire' _

'_I'll give her a call now' Rayna says as she locks the front door_

'_Hey Rayna, um… I can't sorry, I was gonna go meet with Glenn today' she lies hoping Rayna buys it… 'Gotta go Ray, I'll call you later, I want some gossip from the "Tandy and Bucky situation"' Juliette teases down the phone hearing Rayna laugh_

…_Juliette pulls herself together and backs out of her driveway, she's still thinking of what to say as she pulls on to the highway and heads off to the jail to pay Teddy a little visit_

'_Come on Scarlett, were going to the monkeys first' Daphne says taking Scarlett's hand and dragging her off_

_Deacon walks up to Maddie and wraps his arm around her shoulder, both smiling walking behind an excited Daphne and Scarlett_

'_I have the best family ever' Maddie smiles to herself _

**Chapter 22**

Juliette sits nervously in Charles bass correctional complex's visitor's area, she had no idea what she was going to say to him, she was beginning to think maybe she shouldn't have come, right at that moment Teddy walks into the room, hands cuffed with the biggest smirk on his face, Juliette stares at the man she once thought was quite pathetic and needed to grow a pair look back at her with a sinister smile as quick as it was there the nervous energy was gone and was replaced with full on hatred

Rayna and Tandy are in the food court; Rayna's cravings have made themselves known again

'mmmm' Rayna moans eating her food

'Could you do that a little quieter, people are staring…' Tandy says looking around them at a few faces glancing towards their direction, Tandy looks back at Rayna who now has mustard on her nose, she waves a napkin in her face before giving it to her

'Thanks' Rayna mumbles with a mouth full of food

Tandy looks at her younger sister in disgust 'how are you even eating that?'

Rayna just shrugs, too invested in enjoying her peculiar sandwich

'Yanno Bucky asked me if I wanted to spend the day with him today, I should of said yes' Tandy teases

Rayna drops her sandwich and looks up at Tandy, along with her cravings Rayna's hormones are all over the place lately, Deacon, Maddie and Daphne found that out the other day when she started sobbing just because Daphne said _'wow mom, this dinner is great'_

Rayna's eyes begin to tear up 'do you… do you like being with Bucky more than with me?' her lip quivering

Tandy seeing Rayna's eyes glaze over and taking shaky breaths she quickly takes her hands in hers over the table

'What?! Rayna no, of course not it was a joke' Tandy consoles

'It wasn't very funny' Rayna says beginning to cry, wiping her eyes sniffling

Tandy feels horrible, she's a bit confused though, '_she was never like this with Maddie or Daphne_' Tandy thinks to herself getting out of her seat and walking round the table to sit next to Rayna, as she sits she takes a sniffling Rayna into her arms

'I'm sorry' Tandy says rubbing her back

'no, no I'm sorry I knew you was messing around, stupid hormones' she says taking another shaky breath to calm herself down

'how about I sit and watch you eat that horrible, disgusting sandwich, would that make you feel better' Tandy says goofily

Rayna lets out a small chuckle 'Yeah'

The zoo is packed, hyperactive children running around all wanting to see all the animals, parents rushing to catch up to their own children. Daphne had gotten an Elephant shaped balloon which Deacon was now carrying

'SCARLETT LOOK PENGUINS' Daphne squeals

'Woah, Daph, calm down a little' Scarlett chuckles being dragged along by the little energetic blonde

Deacon and Maddie lag behind, her arm looped through his

'Dad?' Maddie asks nervously

'Yes sweetie?'

'Thank you' she says hugging his arm tighter

'For what?' Deacon asks, face masked with confusion

'for everything, for loving my mom, for loving me and Daphne, I know Daphne's not yours and she knows that but, you would never be able to tell, you treat us both the same, you love her as much as you love me and I'm grateful for that' Maddie smiles lovingly up at Deacon

'Sweetie, I've always loved you and Daphne, daughters or not, you're a big part of my life, even before I knew you were mine, my heart felt like it was gonna burst outta my chest when Daphne called me Dad, I never thought she would have, and it warms my heart to know she loves me as much as I love her' Deacon says kissing her forehead then looking up to see Daphne on Scarletts back and them giggling away with each other

'She does love you daddy, she doesn't like to talk about Teddy or really acknowledge him and what happened, you help her a lot with that, she's very proud to call you her dad' Maddie grins

'Listen to you, you sound so grown up' he says pretending to wipe a tear away earning a chuckle from her 'you're spending too much time with Scarlett' he playfully scolds

'Momma always talks about Scarlett and how much she's grown, did she used to spend a lot of time with you and mom when she was little?'

'your mother and Scarlett were inseparable at one point' he laughs 'she was like her personal assistant, she adored your momma, and your mom felt the same. Scarlett doesn't really remember it because she was so little'

'really? that's so cool, shame she can't remember though' Maddie pouts

'we did a backstage access to the tour years and years ago, sort of like behind the scenes of what goes on in a _Rayna Jaymes _tour, I swear there's footage of your mom and Scarlett in there' he smiles

'oooh can we look for it when we go home?' Maddie asks hopefully, she loves seeing her mom on tour, there was a documentary on last year that she made sure she didn't miss

'Sure, we'll ask Scarlett if she wants to stay for a while, your Aunt Tandy's staying too' Deacon smiles wrapping his arm around her shoulder

'perfect' Maddie sighs happily

'DADDY' Daphne shouts running at him full force

'DAPHNE' Deacon shouts back with the same enthusiasm

'me and Scarlett get to help out with the penguin show' Daphne says jumping up and down 'come on' she says taking a hold of Deacon and Maddie's hands pulling them with her

'What are you doing here? Did Rayna send you here?' Teddy sarcastically comments as he takes a seat opposite her

'no, she doesn't know I'm here and she's not gonna know' Juliette replies grimly

'okay, you know she's going to have to come here sooner or later' he smiles confidently

'what the hell happened to you?' Juliette demands

'I grew a pair' Teddy smugly says

'Well when you "grew a pair" you must of lost something else, you threw your ex-wife through a table, that's not the definition of "growing a pair" Juliette snaps

'So come on spill' Rayna smiles bumping her hip with Tandy's

'Spill what?' Tandy says pretending not to know what Rayna's talking about

'you and Bucky?! You never did tell me how that date went, so spill, what's going on with you guys?'

'well you know, I like him, he likes me, we'll see where it goes' Tandy smiles

'oh come on Tandy you're killing me here' Rayna whines quickly seeing something temporarily distracting her 'oooh corn dog cart' she exclaims

'you just ate not even 15 minutes ago' Tandy laughs

'hey, I'm eating for two' Rayna quips defensively

As Rayna munches on her corn dog Tandy spots a baby store a couple stores down

'guess what I'm gonna do?' Tandy excitedly says

'buy me another one of these?' Rayna says hopefully

'no' Tandy sighs chuckling a little at Rayna's reaction 'I'm taking you baby shopping' she exclaims clapping her hands

'Tandy I'm 4 months pregnant we have ages to do that' Rayna replies 'okay then' she says as Tandy pulls her towards the shop

Tandy spots a little pink dress right at the front of the store and drags Rayna over to it

'Oh my gosh, how cute is this!' she exclaims

'It's gorgeous but we don't even know if it's gonna be a girl' Rayna laughs

'Well when do you find out?' Tandy says impatiently

'Were not remember, I want this one to be a surprise' Rayna smiles resting her hand on her bump

'let the next one be a surprise' Tandy simply states

'the next one' Rayna says raising her eyebrow

'well yeah, you and Deacon can't keep your hands off each other' she smirks 'well then what do I look for? What can I buy?' she adds

'anything with neutral colours, like yellows and greens' Rayna says looking through a rack of baby clothes smiling

'that's not as fun' Tandy huffs

'Well if things go well with you and Bucky you can have your own baby, how about that' Rayna says winking at Tandy, heading off to look at the pushchairs leaving behind an open mouthed Tandy

Meanwhile in Charles bass prison the tension is building between Juliette and Teddy

'Why are you here Juliette?'

'you and me? we're gonna have a little chat' Juliette spits eying the man, oh if looks could kill

**Please review guys - again, the next chapter will follow this one**

**thank you to swimlets3 who helped me with this chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I haven't updated in... ages, but here ya go, chapter 23, I hope you like it... Im not even sure if people are reading this story anymore so I don't know if I should just stop?**

_Previously-_

'_your mother and Scarlett were inseparable at one point' he laughs 'she was like her personal assistant, she adored your momma, and your mom felt the same. Scarlett doesn't really remember it because she was so little'_

'_really? that's so cool, shame she can't remember though' Maddie pouts_

'_we did a backstage access to the tour years and years ago, sort of like behind the scenes of what goes on in a Rayna Jaymes tour, I swear there's footage of your mom and Scarlett in there' he smiles_

'_oooh can we look for it when we go home?' Maddie asks hopefully_

'_Sure, we'll ask Scarlett if she wants to stay for a while, your Aunt Tandy's staying too' Deacon smiles wrapping his arm around her shoulder_

'_perfect' Maddie sighs happily_

'_we don't even know if it's gonna be a girl' Rayna laughs _

'_Well when do you find out?' Tandy says impatiently_

'_Were not remember, I want this one to be a surprise' Rayna smiles resting her hand on her bump_

'_let the next one be a surprise' Tandy simply states_

'_the next one?' Rayna asks raising her eyebrow _

'_Why are you here Juliette?' _

'_you and me? we're gonna have a little chat' Juliette spits eying the man, oh if looks could kill_

**Chapter 23**

'why did you do it?'

'What?' Teddy spits acting confused

'it's a simple question, I could say it slower for you?' Juliette snaps

'why do you care Juliette?' Teddy smiles

'because I care about Rayna, I care about the girls and I care about Deacon' she states

'Deacon?'

'oh, did I hit a soft spot there?' Juliette smiles sarcastically

'since when did you care about Rayna? I guess now your mom's gone you don't wanna see anything happen to Rayna…'

'how did you know about that?' Juliette interrupts but he carries on as if he hasn't heard her

'you want to protect her right? She's really all you have left, am I right? I mean, I was the Mayor of Nashville, people know that' he winks

'what are you? What is that supposed to mean?' she says as he just smiles at her

'well people would do some drastic things for a bit of money and Rayna's worth…'

Juliette jumps up pushing the chair out from underneath her and leans over the table a little 'YOU will not get anywhere near Rayna, or get anyone to do anything _to_ her, you hear me? my momma was a drug addict remember and i know quite a few people in this Jail, people who like Rayna, people who if they find out you're in here you won't get to have your next phone call to get one of your groupies to do dirty work for you, you got that?' She grits having had enough of his bullshit

Teddy stays silent looking up at her, Juliette snarly laughs in his face and walks towards the door, the guard letting her out, she walks out of the room with a smile on her face not once looking back

'Tandy you've bought the baby, 7 pairs of onesies, the pushchair, the bouncy chair and the high chair, stop' Rayna exclaims as Tandy throws more things into the basket

'babies grow fast you know Rayna' Tandy states going over the baby bottles and formulae

'yes I know that Tandy I've had 2, look.. no, no bottles or formulae' she sighs pulling her by the arm to go to the checkout 'I have just under 5 months left, that's plenty of time for bottles and diapers and formulae and everything else you haven't already bought'

Tandy gawks at more new-born outfits as Rayna pulls her through the store

'well then.. we'll go shopping' Tandy excitedly exclaims grinning at her younger sister

'Tandy you know I hate shopping' she says as Tandy gives the younger woman at the counter her credit card, the woman looks up as she folds and bags the items and notices Rayna, her mouth dropping open not believing she is stood mere centimetres away from the Country Queen

Tandy nudges Rayna signalling over to the desk, Rayna sees the woman who looks to be in her late teens blush and look down a little as she's been caught staring

Rayna smiles brightly at her as she hands over the bags 'Thank you very much' she smiles

'um.. Miss Jaymes… could I um, could I have a picture with you please?' she asks feeling her face burn bright red

'yeah Hun, of course' Rayna grins placing the bags back on the counter, the woman comes round and hands her cell to Tandy, Rayna wraps her arm around her shoulders, both smiling as Tandy takes the picture before handing the cell back to her

'Thank you' she grins looking at the picture 'my friends are gonna freak when I show them this, you're my idol' she beams

'no problem sweetie and thank you' she says sweetly, whats your name?' Rayna asks

'Mayley' she smiles

Rayna smiles remembering the other night when her and Deacon were discussing names she had said she liked that name

'well Mayley I just happen to have these lying around in my purse' she says as she rummages through her purse pulling out two tickets 'tickets and backstage passes for the Red Lips White Lies tour here in Nashville next week' Rayna beams seeing Mayley's face light up

'oh my gosh' she whispers 'Really?' she grins

Rayna nods at her smiling 'mmhmm'

'oh my.. THANK YOU' she exclaims throwing her arms around her being careful of her stomach

Rayna wraps her arms around the young girl and laughs at her excitement 'you're welcome'

Mayley pulls back examining the tickets before looking up at Rayna seeing her wiping her eyes more tears brimming

'are you okay? Oh my gosh did I hurt you?' she gasps remembering what happened a couple of months ago on the news

'she's fine, crazy hormones' Tandy laughs handing Rayna a tissue

'oh good' Mayley sighs

Rayna dabs her eyes with the tissue 'so, see you next week?' she says turning to leave grabbing one of the bags

'YES' Mayley exclaims grinning

Rayna and Tandy say goodbye and head out of the store

'That was sweet of you' Tandy smiles 'but you're hormones are all over the place' she laughs

'ugh tell me about it' Rayna sighs as Tandy links her arm with hers leading her through the mall

'THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN' Daphne squeals from Deacons shoulders, Scarlett and Maddie walking beside him with their arms linked

'I thought you would have thrown up' Deacon laughs referring to when she had to touch the raw fish to feed the penguins

'well it did smell awful' Daphne says scrunching up her nose earning a laugh from the three

'when the babies born can we bring him or her to the zoo' Daphne says sweetly turning her head to look at Deacon

'if he or she's anything like you Daph it's gonna love the zoo' Maddie laughs

'good' Daphne smiles

'Scarlett did you go to the zoo a lot' Daphne asks her eyes drooping a little, all the excitement tiring her out

'Actually your mom took me to this zoo a lot' Scarlett smiles 'here look' Scarlett takes off her locket and hands it to Maddie who opens it and sees a picture of her mom and Scarlett next to the baby giraffe statue, Scarlett only looks to be around 4 years old

'Wow! Look how young you both look' she laughs smiling at the picture 'so my mom was sort of like your Aunt?'

'yeah' Scarlett smiles 'Aunt Ray Ray I think I called her'

'That's right' Deacon laughs 'and one time you two got up really early just to get here to be at the front of the line for opening and only left when they were closing and told you you needed to leave' Deacon chuckles heading towards the exit to head home as he's now moved Daphne on to his hip, her head resting on his shoulder, he looks behind him to see Maddie yawning

'C'mon you two, Scarlett you coming back to ours? Tell Gunnar to come' Deacon smiles

'Sure Uncle Deacon' Scarlett excitedly chirps

'By the time we get back your mom and your Aunt Tandy _should _be home' he says emphasising on the should

'You kidding Aunt Tandy could shop forever' Daphne sighs dramatically

'Poor mom' Maddie says

**Okay cause I haven't updated in a while I'll cut this chapter down like the last 2, so chapter 24 will be up soon as it'll continue straight on!**

**I've been in Spain this week so im just catching up in the Fanfiction world, but like I said review, im not sure if I should be carrying this on or not?**


	24. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**So i'm in the middle of writing Chapter 24 and i was wondering if you wanted more Drama to happen with Teddy? or not?**

**haha, also if you want more Rayna drama?**

**please review and chapter 24 will be up soon**


	25. Chapter 24

**Well okay then, the reviews have lifted my spirits a little**

**Thank you to Swimlets3, fashiongirl97, BeckyPo, nashvillefan4life, Sarah (Guest) and Guest who always review and fashiongirl97 who tells me she loves this story nearly every time she reviews haha, thank you to everyone else who review also, it means a lot that this story has never had one bad review, I'm proud of it!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the authors note too, I have read them all and figured out what to do to please y'all now**

**anyway this chapter is a lot longer too :-)**

_Previously-_

'_Well people would do some drastic things for a bit of money and Rayna's worth…'_

_Juliette jumps up pushing the chair out from underneath her and leans over the table a little 'YOU will not get anywhere near Rayna, or get anyone to do anything to her, you hear me...'_

'_well Mayley I just happen to have these lying around in my purse… tickets and backstage passes for the Red Lips White Lies tour here in Nashville next week' Rayna beams seeing Mayley's face light up_

'_Oh my... THANK YOU' she exclaims throwing her arms around her being careful of her stomach_

_Rayna wraps her arms around the young girl and laughs at her excitement 'you're welcome'_

_Mayley pulls back examining the tickets before looking up at Rayna seeing her wiping her eyes more tears brimming_

'_Are you okay? Oh my gosh did I hurt you?' she gasps remembering what happened a couple of months ago on the news_

'_She's fine, crazy hormones' Tandy laughs handing Rayna a tissue_

'_When the babies born can we bring him or her to the zoo' Daphne asks… 'Scarlett did you go to the zoo a lot' Daphne asks her eyes drooping a little, all the excitement tiring her out_

'_Actually your mom took me to this zoo a lot' Scarlett smiles 'here look' Scarlett takes off her locket and hands it to Maddie who opens it and sees a picture of her mom and Scarlett next to the baby giraffe statue, Scarlett only looks to be around 4 years old_

'_Wow! Look how young you both look' she laughs smiling at the picture 'so my mom was sort of like your Aunt?'_

'_Yeah' Scarlett smiles 'Aunt Ray Ray I think I called her'_

**Chapter 24**

Back at the mall Tandy has dragged Rayna in to another store

'Tandy you have about twenty thousand suits, any more and im gonna start calling you Lamar' Rayna sighs

'Oh shush, mine are much nicer than daddy's' Tandy smirks winking at her as she puts a red skirt and blazer over her arm to try on

'here, this is gorgeous' Tandy says walking over to a dark sparkly shirt 'this would look great for the tour next week, try it on' Tandy says excitedly picking it up inspecting the price tag

'Are you kidding, I'm never going to fit into that' Rayna exclaims running her fingers over the shirt

Tandy turns to Rayna looking her up and down, before focusing on her mid-section where her four month baby bump is

'You know you are a lot bigger for 16 weeks' she says placing her hands on Rayna's bump

'yes I know, I can't button my Jeans I bought last week anymore so im stuck wearing elasticated ones or sweats all the time' Rayna sighs rubbing her bump

'You definitely sure there's only one baby in there?' Tandy asks laughing

'Yes Tandy I am sure, the doctor is sure, everyone is sure' she says beginning to cry 'I need to pee, I'm hungry, I'm tired, my hormones are all over the place, Deacon hasn't touched me in a month and I'm a bad mother' she sobs, heaving not being able to catch her breath

'Hey, hey Rayna hold on' Tandy says putting the clothes on a nearby chair, taking hold of Rayna's face in her hands wiping a few of her tears away as more trickle down her cheeks, giving passers by a look as if saying _move on nothing to see_

'So you're a little bigger? That's better for the baby, I know I made fun before but yes you are eating for two and you eating more means a healthier baby so I will shove food down you' she grins receiving a small smile from her 'if you're tired just say, we can go home right now, as for the Deacon thing I don't know but what I do know is that you are an excellent mother, those girls adore and love you, you give them all they could ever need and more, you love them with all your heart the same with this baby, he or she isn't even here yet and yes I hear you singing to it, I hear you reading and talking to it telling him or her how much you love it, never ever say you are a bad mother cause you don't even come anywhere close to that' Tandy says tucking Rayna's copper locks behind her ear wiping the last few tears away as she sniffles

Rayna leans forward wrapping her arms around her sister holding on to her tightly, forever being thankful that she is in her life 'I love you, you know that?' Rayna sniffles pulling back smiling at her older sister

'I know' Tandy winks forgetting about the clothes she put down, taking hold of Rayna's bags and walking out of the store with her

'IT'S A LONG LONG ROAD TO INDEPENDENCE, BUT I'M LEAVING YOU FOR TENNESSEE' Scarlett and Daphne sing at the top of their lungs in the backseat of Deacons car

'she was almost asleep 5 minutes ago and now she looks like she's had 12 bags of sugar' Deacon says mind blown as Maddie just laughs at the whole situation

'She takes after mom' Maddie laughs remembering one time a couple years ago her and Daphne walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, seeing their mother sat at the island/table with a cup of coffee in one hand, her elbow on the table with her head resting on the other, she was half asleep, eyes drooping and head lolling, her and Daphne just went and sat opposite her staring at her until Daphne couldn't ignore the need for food anymore shouting "MOMMY, ITS BREAKFAST TIME" frightening Rayna half to death nearly falling off her chair, she'd sleepily made their breakfast, they had gone upstairs to get ready for school and when they came back down they found her dancing around the kitchen singing to a Blake Shelton song on the radio before spotting them and excitedly shouting 'COME ON WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD' skipping out of the house

'you've got that right' Deacon laughs glancing at Daphne through the mirror 'she has a set of lungs on her which is an exact resemblance' he chuckles looking over to Maddie 'I see a lot of your mom in you too you know, same spirit' he smiles pulling in to the driveway

As they all get out the car, Deacon looks up at the sky, its October and is beginning to go dark earlier 'Who's up for a campfire?' he grins fishing through his pockets for the house keys

'ME ME ME!' Daphne exclaims happily

'I'll call Gunnar' Scarlett smiles taking out her cell

'Are we gonna have s'mores?' Daphne asks

'Can we ask Uncle Bucky to come?' Maddie grins

'yes and Uncle Bucky is visiting his cousin, where.. are my keys?' Deacon says standing there confused with his hands double checking all pockets

'Oh, I have those' Daphne chuckles pulling them out of her coat pocket

'how did y… you little monster' Deacon says walking over to her, he begins tickling her, as she goes to run away and hide behind Scarlett he picks her up making her squeal throwing her over his shoulder

'AAAH DADDY' Daphne squeals laughing

'Do the honours darlin' Deacon says walking up the front steps chucking the keys over his shoulder for Maddie to catch

'You are such a goof ball' Scarlett laughs as they all walk into the house, closing the front door behind them

'Do you wanna stop off at Dunkin' Donuts? I could kill for a coffee and donut right now' Tandy asks as she nears it

'yeah okay' Rayna smiles slightly

'hey' Tandy says as she parks the car 'are you okay? You know I meant what I said before babe, you don't have to have any worries'

'I know' she says turning her head to look at her older sister smiling before her face drops again 'It's just Deacon, I mean, what if he's realised if he doesn't want this, doesn't want me anymore?' she sighs

'Are you kidding? Rayna that man adores you and those girls, he is devoted to you, and don't you think the 14 years he waited for you proves that? I know I wasn't always Deacons biggest fan back then, but babe he would never leave you or_ his_ children he loves you far too much' Tandy smiles rubbing Rayna's arm

'you're right' Rayna breathes letting a real smile show 'now come on the baby wants that donut' she grins

They order their food and drink, as Rayna looks around for the bathroom sign she spots Juliette near the far window

''ll be right back' she smiles to Tandy

'Excuse me' she smiles moving through the line and towards Juliette, she's twirling her cup in her hands

'Juliette' she smiles pulling the chair out and sitting down opposite her

'gees Rayna, you scared the life outta me' Juliette gasps putting her hand over her heart

'sorry' she says sheepishly 'are you okay? You look a little agitated? Has something happened?'

Juliette knowing she can't mention anything about Teddy is careful with her words 'no you know what? Im good, great even' Juliette sighs happily

'good' Rayna grins 'how was your meeting with Glen, is that why your all the way out here?' she asks as Tandy comes over with their coffee's handing one to Rayna saying hi to Juliette before sitting down

Juliette panics a little not knowing what to say 'Um, yeah it was good, we had the meeting here, I needed some coffee and he wanted some coffee so yeah, the meeting was here, just brief then he left, said he had something he had to do' she says letting out a breath

'Breathe' Tandy laughs

As Rayna munches on a jelly donut her phone rings in her pocket, she has no other napkin so she tries to bite the donut and keep it there to fish around her coat pockets

'Rayna I'll get it for you' Tandy laughs seeing her nearly spill jelly all down herself

'If that's Bucky you can answer' Rayna teases winking at Juliette who laughs

'Ha its Deacon' Tandy smirks

Rayna looks down at her donut then back to Tandy 'you can still answer' she grins cheekily

'Hello this is Rayna's assistant speaking' Tandy says smirking at Juliette who laughs at her as Rayna gasps sending her older sister daggers

'_Tandy?'_

'Ya caught me' she sighs chuckling a little

'_Where's Ray?'_

'Your baby is eating a donut' Tandy smirks as Juliette hands Rayna a napkin before the jelly goes all over her top

'_Oh she's using "the baby wants" on you now too?' Deacon chuckles_

'Oh yeah' Tandy laughs 'anyway whats up?'

'_well we're back from the Zoo, Scarlett and Gunnar are here, I was telling Maddie about the old tour videos we have stashed somewhere and they all wanna watch them so i've said im gonna do a barbeque and was wondering when you two were gonna be back?' Deacon asks hearing Rayna speaking to Tandy_

'What's he saying?' Rayna says drinking her decaf coffee

'They're at home, Scarlett and Gunnar are there, they're getting out the old tour videos and he's doing a barbeque' Tandy says

'Well he's going up in the attic to get them, there are probably loads of spiders up there' Rayna shudders at the thought

'_Im still here you know' Deacon laughs_

'she said that's fine' Tandy smiles down the phone

'_what did she really say?'_

'she said you will have to go up to get them because she's scared of spiders' Tandy grins

'I didn't say I was scared' Rayna mumbles drinking her coffee electing a chuckle from Juliette

'_that's fine' Deacon laughs 'I gotta go Daphne's hungry, bye'_

'this baby must have Daphne's hunger streak' Tandy sighs drinking her coffee

'that kid can eat' Rayna laughs 'she even likes _my_ cooking' Rayna exclaims emphasising on _my_

As Tandy walks over to the trash can to put they're rubbish in she hears an older couple whispering and glancing over at Rayna, she manages to hear a little of what they're saying walking back past them, they're saying something about Teddy

'excuse me? hi' Tandy smiles as the elderly couple turn their attention to her 'that's my sister you're talking about' Tandy sighs getting tired of people constantly gossiping about her

'oh we're sorry dear, we're from out of town and big country music fans, we heard about what happened with her ex-husband in the papers, we were just saying how happy she looks'

Tandy smiles at the woman who looks to be in her early 60's 'she is' she smiles

The couple watch Tandy go back to her table and whisper something in Rayna's ear they see her get up and make her way towards them

'Hi' Rayna beams 'do you mind if I sit'

'no not at all dear' the elderly man says pulling out the chair next to his wife

'Thank you, being pregnant in your 40's is much more exhausting than in your 20's' she laughs

'Congratulations, we're big fans' the woman smiles

'My sister was telling me' Rayna says rubbing her stomach

'how far along are you?' the woman smiles

'16 weeks' Rayna says grinning from ear to ear

'That's darling' she smiles

'Anyway I was wondering how long you're in town for?'

'2 weeks' the old man says 'just got here yesterday, it's a beautiful city'

'well you might have heard about the tour?' Rayna asks smiling

'oh yes, we was actually hoping to come see it but you were all sold out' the woman laughs

'I'm sure me and Juliette can figure something out' Rayna winks, this pregnancy has definitely made her more giving 'What are your names and number?' she grins taking out her cell

'Audrey and George Bentley' the older man George says before telling her their number

'I have just text my manager, he will work something out then he will get in touch with you' she grins getting out of the chair, she takes Audrey's hand in hers 'It was very nice meeting you, both of you' she says turning to George before walking back over to Tandy and Juliette

'Well that makes 3 people you have given tickets too' Tandy laughs

'Shut up, it's like I can't help myself' she sighs 'they are a real sweet couple though'

'They look it' Juliette smiles leaning in her chair to get a look at them

'Okay come on you two' Rayna smiles putting her coat on

'Two? Where am I going?' Juliette laughs

'To my house, barbeque remember?' Rayna grins

'Gunnar hold the ladder still or im gonna come tumbling down it knocking you on your sorry ass' Deacon yells from inside the attic

'Yes boss' Gunnar says in a low voice making Daphne laugh, Maddie and Scarlett wouldn't come up there after Gunnar mentioned walking into a huge spiders web

'FOUND IT' Deacon shouts coming down the ladders carrying a box full of old video tapes

'YES!' Daphne exclaims

'WE'RE HOME' Rayna yells as all 3 of them take their coats off and hang them on the coat stand

Nothing.. silence.. Rayna rolls her eyes at Tandy and Juliette then shouts 'I BROUGHT A SURPRISE' at that Scarlett and Maddie come rushing from the direction of the kitchen holding a whisk and spatula, Rayna eyes them confusingly

'Hey momma' Maddie smiles

'Hey baby, look Juliette's here' she smiles

'Hey Juliette' Scarlett and Maddie say at the same time grinning at her

'Where's your dad?' Rayna asks walking towards them as Tandy and Juliette go sit in the living area gossiping about something

'Attic' she says before licking chocolate off the spatula

'Where's Daphne?'

'Attic' Scarlett smiles

'Nothing fazes that child.. there are spiders up there' Rayna exclaims as Scarlett laughs at her

'What are you laughing at misses you have chocolate on your nose' Rayna laughs as they go in to the living room getting comfy on the couch

She sees Tandy getting all flustered, _Juliette must be asking her about Bucky _she thinks to herself as she hears Daphne coming down the stairs

'Mommy mommy mommy' Daphne sings skipping into the living room

'Daphne Daphne Daphne' Rayna says back in a sing song voice

Daphne sits down on the other side of her mother as Maddie is on the other side

She puts her hands on Rayna's stomach 'how is our baby today?' She smiles

'That is so cute' Juliette coos

'Did he make you hungry a lot?' she asks looking up at her mom

'He? I thought you didn't know what the sex was' Juliette asks confused

'We don't.. but I want a baby brother' Daphne grins

'You do know that no matter how many times you call it a he or say you want a baby brother isn't going to make the baby a boy any more than a girl' Maddie smirks leaning forward a little to look at her sister

'It might' Daphne mutters under her breath as Deacon comes into the room

'I have them' he says walking in with a big box with Gunnar behind him holding a similar one

Maddie goes over accepting a tape off Deacon, she walks over to the TV and puts the tape into the machine

'This is so cool' Scarlett smiles

'You're in this one' Deacon laughs

'What? really?' Scarlett asks bewildered

'I've always wanted to see what went one in your tours'

'It was fun'

'Ssh ssh it's coming on' Maddie grins sitting back on the couch cuddling up to Rayna who wraps her arm around her

The words _THE RAYNA JAYMES TOUR - ALL ACCESS _show up on the screen before showing a shot of the arena

'_Here we are backstage of the arena, Rayna is due to do sound check in fifteen minute's right?' the man says walking down the corridor with Bucky_

'_That's correct' Bucky smiles, the camera turns as Bucky sees Rayna walking down the corridor; she doesn't notice the crew ahead, carrying three year old Scarlett on her hip, pulling funny faces at each other electing cute little giggles from the little girl_

'_Here she is' Bucky smiles_

_Rayna looks up, shifting Scarlett slightly 'Hey y'all' Rayna beams as Scarlett shy's away slightly burying her head in Rayna's neck_

'_Who's this little one' the man making the documentary: Daniel says_

'_This is Scarlett' Rayna says tickling her_

_Scarlett bursts in to a fit of giggles 'stop aunt ray ray'_

'_Aunt Ray Ray?' Daniel asks_

'_Yeah, this is Deacons niece, say Hi baby' Rayna grins_

_Scarlett looks into the camera waving giving a small hello before hiding her face on Rayna's shoulder_

'_Well isn't she the sweetest' Daniel says as Rayna smiles stroking the small blondes hair_

'_We go see Uncle Deacon?' Scarlett asks_

'_Yeah sweetie come on' she says to Scarlett before turning her attention back to Daniel 'I will catch up with y'all later, I think Bucky has some things he'd like to show you around the arena that right buck?'_

'_Yeah' Bucky smiles_

'_Bye y'all' Rayna smiles heading off down the corridor with a chattering Scarlett_

'_That's sweet, they seem very close' Daniel smiles to Bucky_

'_They are' Bucky laughs before the shot cuts to another scene giving a view of the arena and information on how many seats it holds etc. _

After 4 more tapes, they had the barbeque, Rayna and Juliette corned Tandy questioning her about her 'Romance' with Bucky, before they knew it it was 9 o'clock, Juliette had gone home giving Tandy a ride and Scarlett and Gunnar just left giving hugs goodbye before they went

'Come on you, bed time' Rayna says following her youngest upstairs smacking her on the butt as she trotted upstairs

'Hey' Daphne giggles running the rest of the way up

As Rayna tucks her into bed Daphne pipes up 'we didn't have our campfire' she pouts

'You know what? We'll have that campfire next week after the show, and I'll let you and Maddie stay up late' she winks

'Really' she grins as Rayna kisses her forehead

'Yeah, but only if you go to sleep straight away tonight' Rayna smiles

Daphne smiles shutting her eyes snuggling deeper into the covers, Rayna walks to the door turning the light off

'I love you mommy, and the baby' Daphne says sleepily

'We love you too, night'

Before she heads downstairs she peeks into Maddie's room, walking over to her bed she sees her fast asleep _wow that didn't take long, she's usually up all night _Rayna thinks to herself leaning down to kiss her eldest daughters forehead 'I love you' she whispers

'I love you too' Maddie says groggily her eyes still closed, her breathing evening out again

Deacon sits on the floor in front of the fire, his back to the couch

Rayna tiredly walks into the room and sits herself down in between his legs scooting back so she's laying against his chest

She lets out a yawn and rests her head back on his shoulder

Deacon's hands have instinctively wrapped around Rayna resting on her bump

She places her hands over his interlacing their fingers 'Are we okay?' she asks biting her lips

'huh?' Deacon asks tilting her chin upwards so he can see her 'what do you mean?'

Rayna turns in his arms slightly taking a deep intake of breath before looking at him pointedly 'Deacon we haven't had sex in a month, am I not attractive to you anymore?' she asks lowering her head

'hey' he whispers placing his hand on her cheek before brushing some of her hair out of the way 'you are beautiful, you are attractive, you are sexy and damn Rayna I love you so much it hurts I wouldn't even care what you looked like'

'then wh…' she gets out before he places his finger over her lips silencing her

'you haven't been sleeping well, you're uncomfortable when you go to sleep and I don't wanna make you feel any more uncomfortable, and you know, I don't wanna hurt you, or the baby' Deacon sighs

'oh Deacon' she laughs 'you are not going to hurt me or the baby, you wanna know why I'm so uncomfortable? Deacon these hormones are making me so horny, more than usual, I want you all the time'

Deacon's eyes almost pop out of his head as he lets a smirk cover his lips 'you do?'

Instead of answering him she leans in and crashes her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck as he tangles his hands in her hair

She pulls back tugging and unbuttoning his flannel shirt 'I need you… now' she says lifting herself up a little to unbuckle his belt pulling it through the loops and chucking it behind her

'here?' Deacon asks, they hadn't done it on the couch since before what happened with Teddy

She pulls her sweater over her head and throws it in the same direction as the belt 'here' she moans before slamming her lips to his, grinding her hips into his electing a moan from him…

**Do you guys want smutty stuff? If so I will pick up the next chapter where this one left off, if not I will move to the next day?**

**Please review**


	26. PS

**Hey guys! i know its been like.. forever but I haven't given up on this story.. my little brother broke my laptop but now its fixed and chapter 25 will be up real soon!**


End file.
